Leurs vies brisées
by meduzaa
Summary: Les pires secrets sont les mieux gardés. Après tout, qui pourrait se douter?
1. Prologue

Petit discours de début d'histoire : Bien, bonjoir à tous/toutes ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour atterrir ici, m'enfin, tant que vous êtes là – ça ne doit pas être par pur hasard. Bien, je disais donc, ceci est ma première fic publiée – elle est à moitié finie, mais au rythme où elle va, j'aurais jamais fini, donc, on va dire que je poste au feeling. Toutes les remarques sont le bienvenue – de toute manière, ce prologue n'est pas très long et ne dévoile pas grand-chose.

Enjoy !

Meduza PARTIE I Prologue 

-Potter, siffla une voix dure, retenue. Dans mon bureau, ce soir, à vingt heures. Mr Goyle, accompagnez donc votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

Harry retint un soupir et baissa la tête, résigné. Il ne fallait même pas penser à se défendre, ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas et enlever des points à sa maison. Et puis, c'était _Rogue_. Il n'allait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il punisse son élève préféré, même après ces insultes. Stupide homme.

Il suivit donc ses camarades dans les cachots froids et humides qui servaient de salle de classe pour les Potions, et s'installa au fond de la salle, comme à son habitude. Seul. Hermione lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir devant lui, à côté de Ron. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, bien qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

Meurtrier… 

L'heure fut atrocement lente, bien que ce ne soit pas réellement une surprise. Une heure de lentes tortures liquides. Pourquoi avait-il continué les potions ? Ah oui, devenir Auror. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de ses capacités dans cette voie. Dès que la cloche retentit, Harry fourra ses affaires dans son sac et sortit le plus vite possible de cette pièce froide. Il n'avait pas pensé à attendre ses amis – mais eux savaient qu'il fallait le rattraper.

-Harry, tu sais parfaitement que la vieille chauve-souris n'avait pas le droit de te mettre une heure de colle pour ça, c'était de la légitime défense, et puis… commença Ron, qui se plaça à la droite de son ami.

-Et puis, nous savons que ce que dit Malfoy est faux, coupa Hermione. Ne te laisse pas impressionner, ou abattre, par ce minable prét…

-Je le sais, interrompit Harry d'une voix douce. Je le sais. C'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'une retenue de plus. Je n'en mourrais pas.

Il leur fit un sourire rassurant, qui acheva de convaincre ses deux amis. L'instant d'après, ils discutaient joyeusement, comme si l'altercation avec Malfoy n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et Harry aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas. Il ne participa pas beaucoup à la conversation, riant juste de quoi ne pas affoler les deux autres.

Meurtrier… 

Harry s'assit en face de Ron, qui commença à se servir sans plus attendre. Hermione le regarda avec dégoût. Harry sourit. Ils feraient un couple parfait, s'ils voulaient bien l'admettre.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron.

-Un jour, tu exploseras comme un des chaudrons de Neville, dit sarcastiquement Hermione.

-Hé ! glapirent les deux intéressés.

Hermione et Harry rirent un peu, avant de se servir à leur tour. Le repas se passa tranquillement, comme d'habitude. Ron se goinfrait, Hermione lisait un livre et faisait quelques commentaires aux discussions qui animaient la table, et aucun d'entre eux ne faisait réellement attention à Harry, qui piochait à peine dans son assiette, le regard dans le vague.

Soudain, ne supportant plus cette situation, Harry se leva, et dit à ses deux amis :

-J'ai oublié un livre dans le dortoir, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

Acquiesçant, ils le laissèrent partir sans remarquer son trouble. Harry se dirigea vers la volière, il voulait voir Hedwige, même si elle ne lui servait plus vraiment. Il envoyait parfois des lettres à Molly Weasley, mais ne pouvait qu'utiliser des chouettes de l'école pour communiquer avec Sirius.

Son parrain lui manquait. Il voulait le voir également, mais sa condition d'échappé fuyard ne lui permettait pas de le voir souvent. Gravissant les marches quatre à quatre, Harry ouvrit la porte de la volière, et chercha sa chouette des yeux. L'animal le rejoignit près d'une fenêtre ouverte, et se posta sur le rebord tandis qu'Harry lui caressait gentiment les plumes.

Il regardait le paysage reprendre vie avec le printemps, alors que ce à quoi il pensait était à des lieues de ce joli spectacle.

Draco Malfoy l'avait insulté de meurtrier.

A cause de la mort de Cédric Diggory, qui restait encore inexpliquée à ce jour – le Ministère refusait de croire à un retour du Lord Noir.

Et Harry se sentait responsable de tout cela. S'il n'avait pas empêché Sirius et Remus de tuer Pettigrow… S'il n'avait pas forcé Cédric à prendre la Coupe avec lui… S'il était resté dans son placard au 4, Privet Drive… S'il n'était tout simplement pas né… Il n'y aurait pas eu tant de morts, il n'aurait jamais connu la magie, et tous serait beaucoup plus heureux sans lui.

Il ne voulait pas se suicider. Loin de lui une idée pareille. Dumbledore lui avait fait connaître la prophétie de Trelawney qui le liait à Lord Voldemort l'été dernier, juste avant qu'il ne le renvoie chez son oncle et sa tante. Il devait rester en vie, pour réparer toutes ces foutues erreurs.

Il ne désirait pas mourir, mais il savait qu'il devait bientôt être seul. Il y aurait peut-être moins de morts. Et puis, personne ne le regretterait vraiment s'il venait à disparaître.

Et puis, il y avait…

Un hululement le sortit de ses pensées. Harry sourit doucement à sa chouette, la caressa une dernière fois avant de redescendre. Les cours allaient bientôt reprendre.

oooOoooOooo

Trois coups.

Vingt heures pile. Harry fut soulagé de ne pas être arrivé en retard.

-Entrez.

La voix froide le fit légèrement frissonner. Il obéit cependant, décidé à en finir le plus rapidement possible.

-Mr Potter.

Rogue le regarda avec mépris.

-Je vous informe que Mr Malfoy s'est parfaitement remis du sort que vous lui avez lancé, heureusement pour vous deux.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air vaguement indifférent.

-Votre retenue consistera à nettoyer ces chaudrons. Sans magie. Quand vous aurez fini, venez me voir dans mon bureau. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, intéressé malgré tout. Avec un reniflement de dédain, Rogue quitta la pièce dans un bruissement de robes. Harry commença aussitôt la retenue, une curiosité étrangement alerte lui creusant le cœur. Après tout, il ne risquait rien. Une simple retenue…

OooOoooOooo

As well.. Disons que je verrais bien.

A bientôt – ou pas !

Meduza.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Well_, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, j'ai déjà assez de deux blogs pour le faire – enfin, navrée pour le retard.. Hm. Je sais, on s'en fout.

Hop, chapitre un. Enfin. Très court, certes mais… Hm, j'essaierais de me rattraper. Un jour.

Meduza.

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter, sauveur désigné du monde sorcier, orphelin, aux capacités magiques incroyables, se dépêchait actuellement pour ne pas rater le Poudlard Express. En effet, cette année, les Dursley avaient décidé qu'ils ne s'occuperaient plus (l'avaient-ils déjà fait ?) pour un « être aussi insignifiant et bizarre que toi », selon leurs propres mots. Et encore, ils avaient été sympas cet été. Ils lui avaient… permis, avec la menace d'une baguette magique pointée sur Duddley, de partir un mois chez Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. Et bien sûr, Harry avait tout de suite accepté.

Sauf qu'il avait trouvé un appartement dans le Londres Moldu, de manière à ce que personne ne connaisse sa véritable identité, alternant les visites entre monde sorcier et monde moldu. Il avait brûlé tous les anciens habits de Duddley, puisqu'il ne comptait absolument pas y retourner, et s'était refait une complète garde-robe. Ce n'était pas le must du must, mais au moins ils étaient à sa taille. Un gros progrès. Il avait même fait corriger sa vue, pour éviter que ses lunettes ne se cassent dans un moment un peu trop violent. Il avait dû les réparer une vingtaine de fois l'an dernier.

Mais ce mois était vite passé et Harry avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller aux environs de dix heures et demie, or, le train partait à onze heures. Il avait rempli sa malle rapidement, entassant pêle-mêle cape, robe, livres et autres instruments avant d'appeler le Magicobus. Il arriva pile au moment où le train démarrait, et avisant une portière encore ouverte, il s'y jeta.

-Putain de bordel de merde ! jura à voix haute le Survivant, en se relevant difficilement.

-Eh bien Potter, je n'imaginais que tu voulais à ce point m'embrasser les pieds… même si ton langage laisse à désirer…

Harry soupira. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qui lui adressait la parole de cette voix si froide. Draco Malfoy. Evidemment. Qui d'autre pouvait lui gâcher le premier jour d'une rentrée ?

Il se releva tranquillement, regarda Malfoy en époussetant sa veste. Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, avant qu'Harry ne commence à parler :

-Content de te revoir aussi Malfoy… Toujours aussi désagréable dans le ton hein ? 'Changeras jamais…

Harry se détourna pour chercher un compartiment vide, laissant le blond en plan. Haussant les épaules, ce dernier reprit son chemin jusqu'au compartiment des préfets.

°OoO°

-Alors Harry ? Ces vacances chez tes moldus ? Ca s'est bien passé en France ?

-Oui, c'était… intéressant. Mais je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pu ramener, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher de l'argent à Gringotts.

-Arf, pas grave, tant que tu t'es bien amusé. Il te fallait bien ça après...

Hermione plaqua sa main sur la bouche, l'ai horrifié. Harry la regarda simplement, puis dit doucement :

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione.

Cependant cela avait jeté un froid dans le compartiment. Une certaine gêne s'installa, avant qu'Harry ne rappelle à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient en retard pour la réunion des préfets. Hermione poussa un cri puis empoigna littéralement Ron, qui salua les autres d'un signe de main fataliste avant de disparaître dans le couloir à la suite de son amie.

Harry sourit, puis détourna le regard vers le paysage au-dehors. Bien sûr, il avait menti à ses amis. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur avouer qu'il avait été un mois dans le monde sorcier certes, mais déguisé magiquement et d'une manière tellement habile que même Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Personne ne savait, et personne n'avait à savoir.

Même si Voldemort le cherchait toujours, il aurait su se défendre. Il avait presque dévalisé Fleury & Bott en ce qui concernait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les Sortilèges, d'un niveau supérieur que celui demandé en sixième année. En fait, il avait approfondi tous ses cours de cinquième année, pour ne pas tout oublier et pour prouver qu'il pouvait connaître un sujet aussi bien qu'Hermione.

Il avait même commencé à étudier l'Occlumencie, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus rien demander à Rogue… Il frissonna à l'idée de revoir le professeur de Potions. Comme il le haïssait… Autant, voire plus que Voldemort… Enfin..

Il secoua la tête et sortit un livre sur les différents spectres maléfiques puis s'y plongea afin d'oublier.

Environ deux heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Draco Malfoy – maudit soit-il – entra avec un air conquérant sur le visage. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air hautain. Neville lui lança un regard noir, Luna ne fit même pas attention à lui, tandis que Ginny imitait Neville d'une manière beaucoup plus convaincante. Harry avait à peine levé les yeux sur lui, il n'allait tout de même pas lui faire le plaisir de le regarder. Et puis, il n'allait pas se déconcentrer pour si peu.

-Eh bien… Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel ramassis d'idiots pouvait tenir dans un si petit espace… Mais enfin, il faut bien vous entasser quelque part.

-Espèce de sale petite fouine !

-Longdubat, ton vocabulaire est de plus en plus limité à ce que je vois… Regarde Potter, lui au moins essaie de faire semblant de connaître quelque chose ! Même s'il fait avouer que ça ne marche pas très bien… Combien de retenues l'an dernier Potter ?

En entendant ces derniers mots, Harry leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa chère Némésis. Ses yeux verts étaient soudainement assombris. Il se leva lentement et Draco se dit qu'il avait _peut-être_ gaffé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au Balafré ?

-Malfoy, je te laisse dix secondes pour quitter ce compartiment.

-Ah oui ? Et sinon, tu feras quoi ?

Draco réussit largement à cacher une certaine angoisse de sa voix. Jamais on ne prendrait un Malfoy à avoir peur de ses ennemis. Jamais.

-Ceci.

Harry attrapa sa baguette à une vitesse impressionnante, et la plaça juste entre les deux yeux de Draco.

-Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Draco essaya de se dégager. En vain. Il acquiesça, juste pour que l'autre dingue le lâche. Oh oui, il avait bien compris que le Balafré était de pire en pire ! Fou, tout comme ce cher Directeur.

Harry enleva sa baguette du front du blond, mais le fixait toujours. Draco prit ses jambes à son cou, mais, bien évidemment, toujours avec une classe Malfoyenne.

Le silence emplit le compartiment. Personne n'osait plus rien dire devant la colère manifeste d'Harry. Aucun des trois autres n'avait compris pourquoi Harry s'était aussi rapidement énervé, ce n'était que Malfoy après tout, un connard qui faisait chier son monde depuis toujours, tout Poudlard y était habitué. Mais de toute évidence, il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Dans le wagon suivant, Draco Malfoy était plongé dans ses pensées. La réaction du balafré était plutôt inattendue. Démesurée même. Peut-être que son cerveau avait été atteint par la folie du vieux sénile. Ou alors il y avait autre chose.

Oui, mais quoi ?

Foi de Malfoy, Draco trouverait la faille de son ennemi.

°OoO°

La Grande Salle de Poudlard semblait reprendre vie au fur et à mesure que les élèves prenaient place sur les quatre tables. Certains groupes se formaient, se déformaient, montrant ainsi leur bonheur de tous se revoir sains et saufs.

Pourtant, il manquait des élèves. Tués par Voldemort. Harry ressentait un vide causé par ces morts bien plus importants que les autres. C'était sa faute, bien sûr. Il devait tuer Voldemort, et pourtant, il continuait à rire, à s'amuser… Oh, bien sûr, il s'était depuis longtemps détaché de la plupart des gens, il ne restait plus que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville, ainsi que Luna quand elle le voulait. Juste ceux de l'année dernière, au Département des Mystères…

Il frissonna. Sirius était… Non. Ne plus y penser. Il ne lui restait qu'eux. Mais il ne voulait pas faire encore souffrir par sa lâcheté. Alors bientôt il serait obligé d'être seul. Totalement et irrémédiablement seul. Il le savait et l'avait déjà fait savoir aux autres, même s'ils n'avaient pas cessé de se disputer à ce sujet. Mais Harry savait qu'il le ferait.

La voix du directeur le tira de ses pensées, en annonçant le début de la Cérémonie de Répartition.

Mais pas pour longtemps. Alors que Harry regardait les nouveaux être envoyés dans ce qui sera leur maison pour les sept prochaines années à venir, il se surprit à penser qu'ils ressemblaient à des animaux qu'on emmenait à l'abattoir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mes chers enfants, à présent, une nouvelle année commence, une année, qui je l'espère, vous apportera tout ce dont vous désirez… dans la mesure du possible. En effet, les derniers évènements ont bel et bien prouvé le retour de Lord Voldemort. Non, ne frissonnez pas, prononcer ce nom ne fera qu'accroître son pouvoir sur vous. Vous avez sûrement déjà remarqué les places qu'ont laissé certains morts durant cet été. Je voudrais, en leur honneur, faire une minute de silence.

Durant cet instant, Harry se sentit plus que coupable. Il regarda les visages des autres. Certains semblaient vraiment désolés, d'autres s'en moquaient totalement, enfin… Puis le Directeur reprit :

-Merci. Avant de remplir vos estomacs et d'aller prendre un repos mérité, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Elfman.

Une sorcière à l'aspect assez jeune, une trentaine d'années, hocha brièvement la tête lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se faisait assassiner du regard par Rogue, qui se trouvait à l'opposé. Pourtant, tous les autres professeurs semblaient l'avoir accepté. Ma foi, pensa Harry, c'est Rogue, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.

-Enfin, sachez que cette année, il n'est pas encore sûr que Pré-au-Lard soit accessible, à aucun des élèves ici-présent. La Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite, et la liste des objets prohibés est affichée sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge. A présent, bon appétit !

Les conversations emplirent peu à peu la Grande Salle, tandis que les tables se remplissaient de mets et de boissons. Harry remarqua que tous semblaient à peu près heureux. Presque tous avaient un sourire aux lèvres, riant, s'amusant, avec l'innocence dont il avait été privé. Comme beaucoup parmi eux…

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire semblant. Il n'était pas aussi fort que certains le prétendaient. Il était certain que d'autres avaient mieux supporté ce qu'il endurait parfois mais… il était beaucoup trop faible. Et quand les autres s'en rendraient compte, il sera trop tard. Alors, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

Un cri le fit sortir de ses réflexions. Hermione regardait son autre meilleur ami, dont la fourchette était à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, pleine de pommes de terre. La plupart des autres élèves les regardait d'un air goguenard, habitués aux crises du couple-qui-n'en-était-pas-encore-un.

-Ron, comment as-tu simplement pu oublier de faire ce devoir ! C'est l'un des plus importants des vacances ! Tu aurais du le commencer il y a des semaines !

-Oh, Hermione, s'il te plaît, avec qui l'aurais-je fait ? D'habitude c'est toi qui nous les fais !

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'Hermione pour faire mes devoirs Ron. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, dit Harry doucement, un très léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Traître, siffla le roux, en évitant le regard d'Hermione.

-Que veux-tu, les femmes ont toujours raison… rigola Dean, assis non loin de là.

Harry sourit simplement, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever, ce que Hermione nota intérieurement. D'ordinaire, il aurait immédiatement réagi. Bah, ça devait être ce voyage en France qui avait du le fatiguer.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** : Je suppose, à moins d'être atteinte d'une sévère schizophrénie morphologique, que les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, ni les tomes 1 à 4.

J'ai cru comprendre que mon su-bli-me prologue n'avait pas été très clair. Il se déroule avant le chapitre 1 et ceux qui suivent. Mais bon, don't worry, j'expliquerais.

Voici donc, le chapitre deux. Pfiou, c'est laborieux tout ça…

Chapitre 2

Sirius… Ne va pas par là… C'est la… Sombre…Froid… et puis ça fait mal… est-ce que c'est ça mourir ?

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur, il tremblait comme lorsque Dudley s'était amusé à le secouer, quand il avait environ sept ans. Et il réalisa quelques instants plus tard que des larmes se mêlaient à sa transpiration. Il se calma peu à peu, rassuré par les ronflements tranquilles de ses camarades de dortoirs. De toute manière, rien ne pourrait les réveiller à… quatre heures et demie du matin. Evidemment. Il fallait absolument faire un cauchemar à ce genre d'heure. Il avait l'habitude, certes, mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable. Revoir sans cesse la mort de Sirius, l'éclair vert, et…

Il frissonna encore plus. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche afin de se réveiller totalement – et, accessoirement, de se débarrasser de toute cette eau sale.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il décida de lire un ouvrage qu'il avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui traitait des différents sortilèges de défense en magie avancée, et qui n'était même pas au programme de septième année. Il était d'ailleurs tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il n'entendit pas les autres Gryffondors descendre des dortoirs, et qu'il fallut trois fois à Hermione pour attirer son attention.

-Excuse-moi Hermione, je ne t'avais pas entendu, fit-il avec un sourire contrit.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué, répondit Hermione, soucieuse. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ? J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas le genre de livre dont raffolent Seamus et Dean…

Harry eut un petit rire. Il savait – comme la plupart de ses camarades – de quel genre de littérature les deux Gryffondors étaient friands, et cela n'avait aucune espèce de rapport avec les matières enseignées à l'école.

-Mais non ! Tiens, regarde, c'est assez intéressant.

-_Sortilèges de défense, niveau Auror_ ? Et tu comprends ce qu'il y est écrit ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

-Bien sûr. Contrairement à ce que toi ou d'autres peuvent penser, j'ai une capacité de compréhension qui dépasse celle d'un troll, déclara-t-il avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Son ton était légèrement plus froid que celui qu'il avait voulu, mais s'il devait se séparer d'eux, autant le faire petit à petit. C'était réellement la seule solution à laquelle il pouvait se résigner. S'ils ne se souciaient plus de lui, alors ils ne seraient plus jamais en danger à cause de lui. Et s'il mourait, eh bien ils l'oublieraient.

Et cette manie de toujours le prendre pour un abruti profond ! Bien sûr Hermione avait un quotient intellectuel beaucoup plus grand que la plupart des autres élèves, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il le laissait parfois paraître. Il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul, quoi que les autres en pensent.

Hermione, quant à elle, resta silencieuse jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ron, qui se plaignait encore de son réveil, réglé à sept heures.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour me réveiller ! De toute manière il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour le faire, hein, Harry ?

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

-Non Ron. Je ne serais pas toujours là.

Puis il ferma durement son livre, se leva et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Ron se frotta les yeux machinalement, et regarda son amie :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il vaut mieux laisser courir. Il doit être sur les nerfs.

°OoO°

Mais il s'avéra que les nerfs d'Harry étaient mis à rude épreuve.

En une semaine, il réussit l'exploit improbable de se faire détester de presque toute la maison Gyffondor. Disons qu'il avait _un peu_ perdu cents points en quelques heures, et réussit à se mettre à dos la plupart des professeurs, de par une insolence qui frisait parfois la méchanceté pure et simple. Malgré tout, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de rester le plus longtemps à ses côtés, même s'il agissait comme le pire des enfoirés.

Pourtant cela n'était franchement pas simple. Il se mettait à dos quiconque essayait de lui parler, ou bien ignorait tout simplement la personne en face de lui. Harry semblait décidé à faire quelque chose de très stupide, pensait régulièrement Hermione, même si, pour une fois, elle n'était pas parvenue à décider de quoi il s'agissait. Elle s'inquiétait énormément. Cela n'était pas normal. Déjà, qu'il ait donné si peu de nouvelles durant les vacances d'été… Bien sûr, la mort de Sirius l'avait fortement ébranlé. Ca, c'était normal. Mais de là à rejeter tout être vivant… Peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose… Mais elle finissait par secouer la tête en regardant de nouveau son ami. Non, mieux valait ne pas poser de questions. Cela finirait par s'arranger.

Mais il s'avéra que Harry n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrange. Il provoquait bagarre sur bagarre, récoltant punitions après punitions, mais devenant malgré tout de plus en plus taciturne avec les jours. Sa rage avait semblé se calmer, pour laisser place à une sorte d'apathie étrange. Il restait parfois violent. Il avait plus d'une fois fait voler des élèves contre des murs. Mais hors de ces crises étranges, il se murait dans un silence terrifiant, travaillant sans s'arrêter. Et ça, songea Hermione, c'était plutôt bon signe, non ?

Cependant tout le monde ne voyait pas du même œil le comportement du Survivant. Les professeurs étaient franchement outrés –enfin, McGonnagall plus que les autres, je suppose – mais étaient tout de même tempérés par des notes plus qu'excellentes. Il entrait dans les trois meilleurs élèves de sa promotion, entre Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

Quand aux autres élèves.. Eh bien, tant que Harry ne s'en prenait pas à eux, ils continuaient à compter sur lui. Et ça, Harry ne le supportait pas. Il voulait se faire détester. Qu'on l'oublie un peu.

Que dis-je… Peut-on oublier si facilement la seule personne capable sauver toute une communauté ?

°OoO°

Draco Malfoy, quant à lui, se foutait royalement du sort du Petit Précieux. Il avait largement d'autres soucis en tête – dans l'ordre, semer Pansy et les Deux Idiots, finir son devoir de Métamorphose, et décider s'il serait du côté de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore. Quelle vie palpitante, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se leva rapidement de la table des Serpentards – un dégoût profond et sans limites pour les abrutis qui lui couraient après –, et sans jeter un regard en arrière, se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches. Heureusement à cette heure-ci de la journée, personne ne l'apercevrait. Il se précipita dans une des cabines et rendit tout son petit déjeuner. « _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ça… Ce n'est définitivement pas bon pour moi. _» pensa-t-il.

Il ne supportait plus de devoir tout porter, il commençait juste à croire que son rôle dans la guerre n'était pas celle de Mangemort. Il ne pouvait pas tuer. Dès qu'il pensait à ce qu'il devrait faire, avec qui, il se précipitait pour tout rendre. Et ça devenait peu à peu insupportable. Et la pensée de son père Mangemort et celle de sa mère qui tombait irrémédiablement vers la folie le rendait littéralement malade.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'un lavabo et se débarrassa des relents à force d'eau. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir son reflet dans la glace. Cette petite escapade n'avait pas, au moins, détruit tous ses efforts matinaux. Ses cheveux blonds bougeaient librement sur ses épaules, son teint blanc était mis en valeur par ses yeux bleus ; il faisait tout pour paraître aussi parfait qu'un être humain le pouvait. Il ne supportait pas le désordre. Pourtant, il semblait que c'était la seule chose qui régnait sur sa vie en ce moment. « _Tout comme l'autre Gryffondor de mes deux… Potter._ » songea-t-il, sans aucune méchanceté cette fois. Le blond se demanda ce qu'il se passait avec Potter. Il était… différent de l'année dernière. Ou peut-être que l'état de Draco était réellement mauvais, au point de s'_inquiéter_ – notez donc le profond sarcasme dans ses pensées – pour des personnes qui ne le regardait même pas.

_Petit Draco, que veux-tu ? Que l'on t'oublie ou que l'on te sauve ?_

Au même moment, dans la Grande Salle, le dégénéré auquel pensait Draco mangeait lentement, sous le regard courroucé de sa meilleure amie Hermione. Ron, quant à lui, était plus préoccupé par le remplissage de son estomac que l'attitude de son ami. Hermione les regarda tour à tour, puis explosa.

-Bon sang Harry ! Mange quelque chose ! Parle-nous ! Tu deviens de plus en plus mystérieux, tu ne parles plus, tu ne fais que te battre… Explique-nous ! Et toi Ron, _arrête un peu de manger !_

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient vide et pourtant, on voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers le trio infernal.

-Et de quoi devrais-je parler ? demanda Harry d'une voix calme.

-Dieux, je ne sais pas ! De la raison de ton comportement ! De ta violence ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

-Hermione, att… commença Ron.

-Non, pas maintenant ! fit la jeune fille. Expliques toi un peu !

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier, dit froidement le jeune homme.

-Bien sûr que si, s'emporta Hermione. Nous sommes tes amis, tu _dois_ nous parler !

Le désespoir dans la voix d'Hermione failli faire fléchir Harry. Mais il ne fallait pas. Il lâcha alors de sa putain de voix froide et sans ton :

-Alors je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter cette mascarade. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous. Compris ?

Une claque retentit, coupant court toutes les discussions alentours.

-Tu… Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Dis-nous ! Explique-moi !

Hermione était au bord des larmes, et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Ron, qui n'avait pas encore lâché un mot, mais son teint et ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer Hermione. Détestez-moi. Frappez-moi. Je m'en moque. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Malgré la gifle, la voix de Harry était restée égale à elle-même, froide, indifférente.

Il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, sous les regards courroucés de ses camarades et de ses professeurs. Le trio infernal venait d'éclater, et personne n'aurait pu apporter un semblant d'explication, à moins peut-être le principal concerné.

Si Draco avait été là, il se serait tout de même bien amusé de la déchéance de Saint-Potter. Enfin, c'est ce que se dit Pansy en quittant à son tour la salle pour trouver celui qui était censé devenir son époux.

Stupide femme amoureuse incapable de voir autre chose que ce qu'il faudrait.

Après tout, l'amour rend aveugle, non ? Mais… Doit-on obligatoirement oublier le reste du monde ? Il ne cesse pas de souffrir sous prétexte que l'on aime. Fermer les yeux, encore et encore… Aimons à en oublier la folie ambiante. Après tout, personne ne peut tout porter seul.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien à moi, sauf l'histoire (c'est déjà beaucoup je trouve).

**Chapitre 3 :**

Avant que Pansy Parkinson ne lui tombe littéralement dessus pour lui raconter les derniers Potins-Potter, et qu'il l'évite tout aussi littéralement, Draco Malfoy était tranquillement assis dans sa chambre individuelle – ou tout le bonheur d'être préfet en chef. Et pour changer, il réfléchissait. Il avait réussi à semer Pansy – quel naïf… - et les deux idiots, il avait terminé ses devoirs pour les jours qui suivaient, mais il ignorait encore quoi faire concernant la – oh dieux, il détestait vraiment ce mot – guerre.

D'un côté, Voldemort pouvait lui apporter une certaine gloire. Surtout s'il remportait cette foutue guerre. Draco avait réellement intérêt à se trouver du côté des vainqueurs. Si c'était Voldemort, eh bien il serait condamné à tuer et à obéir un homme qu'il croyait sincèrement fou et à moitié moribond. Si c'était le côté de Dumbledore, il serait déshérité et condamné, encore, à se cacher et à espérer qu'on l'oublie. Mais il serait plus libre, et il n'aura pas à tuer – mais il devrait s'arranger pour que sa trahison soit suffisamment visible pour qu'il n'ait pas à être espion.

Bien. Cela risquait d'être génial.

* * *

Draco sortit de sa chambre – les cours commençaient à dix heures, il voulait simplement faire un tour dans le parc, en espérant échapper à tout ce qui menaçait de faire exploser sa poitrine, déjà compressée par l'angoisse sourde du futur.

Bon, il était vrai que ses marges de manœuvres étaient limitées. Il avait toujours été insupportable, fourbe, Serpentard, raciste – mais les gens changent, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore pourrait s'en rendre compte, si Draco présentait suffisamment de preuves de son retournement. Mais d'un autre côté, il était un Malfoy. Il devait être du côté des méchants. Pourtant... Eh bien, il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes. Il était beaucoup trop... eh bien, _gentil_, pour un Malfoy. Il ne supportait pas la vue du sang, il avait envoyé Dobby aider Potter en seconde année, et puis, merde, il se foutait totalement de savoir en quoi son putain de sang était supérieur à celui d'un Moldu ou d'un Sang-de-Bourbe. Surtout quand il voyait l'intelligence fulgurante de Granger – ne jamais, _jamais_, repenser ça.

Il fut interrompu dans ses profondes méditations par – je vous avais prévenu – Pansy Parkinson.

Il était arrivé dans le hall de l'école, et passait près des escaliers, quand il entendit la charmante voix stridente de sa camarade. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit un poids lui arriver dessus – cette idio.... euh, jeune fille, très contente de trouver son futur fiancé, avait dévalé les escaliers et s'était mélangé les jambes. Pour tomber dans les bras de Draco, et réussir à le faire tomber.

Draco se dit que c'était une bénédiction que personne ne soit dans les parages : il n'y aurait aucune preuve de cette malencontreuse chute, de même qu'il n'y aurait aucun témoin susceptible de le désigner comme cause de la disparition de Pansy Parkison. Hinhin.

Après lui avoir crié dessus pendant cinq bonnes minutes, en la menaçant de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, il épousseta ses manches et demanda avec colère :

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire tout de suite pourquoi tu es arrivée comme une hystérique.

Sentant que ça allait barder pour son matricule, Pansy déglutit et dit de la manière la plus neutre qu'elle put (c'est-à-dire peu convaincante) :

-Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, Potter a annoncé devant toute l'école qu'il se séparait de ses deux idiots d'amis. Granger l'a giflé, c'était vraiment amusant. Et puis...

-Attends. Tu veux dire que Saint Potter a abandonné toute sa clique ?

Pansy hocha la tête vigoureusement, un peu plus rassurée maintenant que Draco semblait plus intéressé.

-Et cela méritait vraiment de me sauter dessus comme tu l'as fait ?

Lui lançant un regard noir et mauvais, Draco contourna sa camarade et sortit dans l'air froid de septembre.

Quelle merde.

* * *

Après le clash qu'avait suscité Harry Potter au petit-déjeuner, tout le monde s'attendait à ne pas le revoir avant un moment. Eh bien... Non, bien sûr. Il alla en cours comme à son habitude, mais le seul changement était qu'il ne parlait définitivement plus à personne. Il ignorait superbement les autres, attirant de ce fait un certain respect de la part de Draco – mais jamais il ne dirait une chose pareille. Respecter Potter, c'était comme.. Eh bien, c'était comme ne pas lui pourrir la vie. Impossible.

Ainsi donc, la relation bancale qu'avait Harry avec le reste de l'école se dégrada brutalement. Plus personne n'osait l'approcher – le risque de se faire jeter littéralement était beaucoup trop important. Les professeurs ne trouvèrent rien à redire à ses notes, toujours aussi bonnes, et son comportement violent avait disparu – pas ses retenues, malheureusement : il semblait avoir décidé de provoquer tous les professeurs, et la perte de points lui étant totalement indifférente, il restait collé pendant de nombreux soirs.

Harry Potter ne parlait plus, venait rarement dans la Grande Salle et personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à savoir s'il dormait la nuit. Mais cela paraissait évident que non, au vu des cernes noires qui coloraient ses joues trop blanches.

Mais ça, Draco Malfoy faisait mine de s'en foutre royalement. Sinon, pourquoi persistait-il à insulter Potter ? Pourquoi lui lançait-il des regards méprisants, dégoûtés ? Rien, sinon une haine farouche et un mépris sans limite.

Ah... Ai-je déjà parlé de l'importance des apparences dans la famille Malfoy ?

Après tout, c'est de cette seule manière qu'avait appris Draco à se conduire. Toujours cacher ce que l'on pense réellement. Et puis, on aurait trouvé extrêmement bizarre le fait que l'héritier Malfoy s'inquiète pour le Fléau de son supposé maître, j'ai nommé Harry Potter.

Bien sûr, Draco avait remarqué la dégradation de son ennemi de toujours, de loin. Il l'observait, jour après jour, persuadé qu'il finirait par trouver ce qui clochait – ou que Potter tombe, ce qui ne semblait pas tarder. Il est vrai que pour le moment, ce n'était qu'une vague angoisse. Bien sûr, celle de perdre son pire ennemi. Qui pourrait-il embêter à longueur de journée, je vous le demande ? Un sentiment diffus, qui mettait Draco en garde. Quelque chose se passait. Et forcément, ça se passait autour d'Harry Potter, comme toujours.

On était en novembre, et Draco Malfoy décida d'élucider le Mystère Potter.

* * *

Draco tourna à l'angle d'un couloir au quatrième étage. Étant préfet-en-chef, il devait faire au moins trois rondes par semaine. Mais ce petit désagrément était largement compensé par une chambre privée – comprenez, un double lit, cheminée et salle de bains – mais aussi et surtout, une autorité croissante sur le reste de l'école. Certains septièmes années le respectaient même.

Bref, sa vie paraissait merveilleuse.

Du moins, pour une idiote comme Pansy Parkinson. Son manque flagrant d'intelligence stupéfiait à chaque fois le blond. Comment avait-elle seulement pu se retrouver à Serpentard ?

Draco ferma les yeux un instant – pas la peine ni le moment de penser à une tarée congénitale de son espèce. Il continua à marcher, perdu dans ses pensées. Et comme depuis quelques mois, ce fut quelque chose du genre : « Et si mon père découvrait tout ? Et s'il me tuait ? Il oserait... Et qu'est-ce que je vais foutre dans le camp du vieux fou, hein ? Il est peut-être fort, mais il a des scrupules.. et des principes. Pas comme... » Bref, que des choses très joyeuses.

Qui le devinrent quand il découvrit sa Némésis personelle en face d'une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Draco prit tout de même la peine de le détailler. Potter était devenu beaucoup plus mince – et le blond supposait que cela serait pire sans ses vêtements –, l'air pérpétuellement fatigué, presque malade. Son regard était plongé dehors, et n'entendit même pas les pas se rapprocher.

-Potter.. Tu sais que même moi, j'ai le droit de te mettre en retenue ? commença Draco.

L'autre garçon réagit à peine quand il entendit sa voix.

-Fais-le donc, si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit-il doucement.

-Il est vrai que cela me ferait vraiment plaisir... Et que dire de ce cher Snape ? Il adorerait t'avoir en retenue... encore une fois.

Et là, Draco n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, quand Potter le plaqua contre un mur avec une violence inouïe. Draco ne comprit pas plus quand Potter le fusilla du regard avant de le laisser tomber au pied du mur.

Harry retrouva rapidement son regard indifférent avant de tourner les talons.

Draco resta assis quelques instants, un peu trop hébété pour pouvoir penser correctement, puis se releva lentement, tout en pestant dans sa barbe – inexistante, d'ailleurs.

C'était décidé, il irait jusqu'au bout.

_Putain de Potter_...

* * *

Harry s'était douté que sa sixième année serait pire que les cinq autres. Il avait eu raison. S'il avait pu parié, il aurait triplé sa montagne d'or à Gringotts.

Il avait fait en sorte que tout le monde le déteste. Chose plutôt réussie. Plus personne n'osait l'approcher – une bonne chose, au moins il ne devait plus se justifier à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose. Il était dans les trois premiers de sa promotion. Il avait trouvé un moyen de retrouver tous les Horcruxes. Il pensait pouvoir tenir d'ici la fin. Oui, c'était parfaitement faisable.

Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

N'importe qui aurait pu voir – si seulement on voulait – que si Harry Potter voulait montrer qu'il déniait toute forme de vie sociale, cela n'était vraiment la vérité.

Harry avait effectivement quitté ses fonctions de préfet au début de l'année, s'attirant les foudres de sa directrice de maison, mais il avait pour le moment gardé son rôle de Capitaine d'équipe de Gryffondor. Ce qui avait été un non-sens dès le début pour Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi se disputer et s'éloigner de tout le monde, alors qu'il continuait à effectuer un sport qui le mènerait inexorablement vers le centre de l'attention de tout le collège ?

D'ailleurs, le premier match de la saison opposerait l'équipe Gryffondor à celle de Serpentard. Draco se demandait se que Potter allait encore inventer pour se rendre intéressant.

Eh bien, ce qu'il fit ce matin-là dépassa tout ce que le blond avait pu imaginer.

La match avait débuté de manière normale, c'est-à-dire que les deux Capitaines se serrèrent la main – oh, pas brutalement : Draco était presque sûr de pouvoir briser le poignet de Potter en serrant un peu fort. Non, bien sûr, aucune fausse modestie. Triste réalité.

Dès que Madame Bibine eut sifflé le coup d'envoi, les joueurs se mirent en position, et le jeu débuta.

C'était violent. Vraiment. Des coups partaient des deux côtés, comme en écho à ce qui se passait dehors. Les coups étaient retenus, mais c'était toute une ambiance, une impression de bataille.

La veille, il y avait eu un descente de Mangemorts dans un village moldu. Les Aurors avaient été prévenus à temps. Des morts des deux côtés.

Draco ne lâcha pas des yeux son adversaire. Il savait que dès que Potter aurait repéré le Vif, ce serait fini pour le jeu. Et grands dieux, comment un être aussi maigre pouvait espérer vaincre le Mage Noir ? C'était juste inconcevable – et pourtant, l'air concentré qu'il arborait maintenant rivalisait avec celui d'un homme au combat.

Et soudain, Potter vit le Vif.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite. Potter s'élança derrière la petite balle dorée, presque aussitôt suivi par l'attrapeur de Serpentard. La balle s'éleva soudainement vers le ciel, et les deux jeunes hommes durent poursuivre leur course, leurs balais presque à la verticale. Puis nouveau changement de trajectoire – toujours plus haut, mais à droite, à gauche. Draco aurait juré que cette foutue balle se moquait d'eux.

Ils étaient à la même hauteur, presque épaule contre épaule. Potter avait toujours son air concentré sur le visage. Même lorsque le Vif fonça sur les gradins des spectateurs, Potter ne ralentit pas – mais Draco, lui, ne semblait pas avoir autant de désir de se faire mal. Il freina quelque peu, et se rendit compte à temps qu'il allait crier à son _ennemi_ de faire attention.

Ce qui, entre nous, aurait été parfaitement inutile. Potter devait avoir un radar intégré, sans quoi il se serait vraiment pris lesdits gradins. Le Vif remonta, et Draco repartit en chasse.

Arrivés à au moins quinze mètres du sol, le Vif s'immobilisa dans les airs. Visiblement, il attendait que les deux Attrapeurs soient à sa hauteur. Face à face, ils se scrutaient, lentement, sans leur animosité habituelle. Si quelqu'un avait pu les voir à cet instant précis, il aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient _amis_.

Que les dieux les en préservent.

-Alors Potter, il paraît qu'on a abandonné ses deux toutous préférés ? lança Draco, une note de médisance dans la voix.

-C'est vrai, répondit Harry calmement.

-C'est Snape qui va être content de ne plus vous voir ensemble, ricana Draco.

-Oui, fit simplement Harry.

-Quelle répartie Potter.... Je t'ai connu plus combattif, repartit Draco.

Harry ne dit rien, son regard s'était reporté sur le Vif, qui commençait tout doucement à descendre, comme pour échapper aux deux garçons.

-C'est trop tard Malfoy. Tu as perdu, dit doucement Harry.

Et il s'élança vers le sol.

Au début, Draco le suivit. Mais quand il vit à quel point le sol se rapprochait vite, il cessa rapidement, et se demanda si Potter allait faire marcher son cerveau ou son radar. En fait, arrivé à cinq mètres du sol, Potter glissa de son balai – sciemment ou non, nul n'aurait su le dire – et tendit la main vers la petite balle, qui continuait sa course vers le plancher des vaches.

Et sans savoir comment cela c'était passé, Potter se crasha au sol, dans une gerbe de sable qui cacha la scène pendant quelques instants.

Quand toute la poussière fut retombée, Potter était debout, tête baissée. Son balai arriva non loin de lui, et comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il donna le Vif d'Or à Madame Bibine, qui, bouche ouverte, s'était posée à deux mètres de lui. Elle siffla la fin du match, annonçant ainsi la victoire de l'équipe Gryffondor. Les spectateurs étaient comme fous, ne croyant pas à leurs yeux. Si Draco l'avait pu, il les aurait imité.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Potter dit simplement à la professeur de Vol :

-J'arrête le Quidditch. Définitivement.

Et il quitta le terrain, insensible aux vivas de joie qu'il était censé recevoir.

Draco, toujours juché sur son balai, regarda son ennemi de toujours partir, son balai sur l'épaule.

Maintenant, il voulait aussi découvrir le Mystère du Vif Contrôlé.

* * *

Note de fin de chapitre : Je suis vraiment navrée de livrer cela si tard – j'avoue n'avoir aucune excuse réellement valable, si ce n'est un manque flagrant de courage et de d'inspiration.

J'espère que cela vous aura plu quand même.

See you soon !

Meduza.


	5. Chapitre 4

Mes plus plates excuses. Ce chapitre est terminé depuis au moins un bon mois, et je ne l'ai toujours pas posté. Shame on me. Tout ça pour dire que : l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, que je compte les tomes 1 à 5, avec de légères modifications de ma part ; cette histoire a un rating assez élevé – ça deviendra plus visible plus loin dans l'histoire ; et que, oui, il y a des viols, donc que les âmes sensibles cliquent sur la petite croix rouge, je ne tiens pas à choquer mes rares lecteurs.

Ceci dit, place à la suite de _Leur vie brisée_.

**Chapitre 4**

La joie que les trois quarts de l'école avaient ressenti ne s'était que moyennement assombrie sous le coup de la nouvelle : Harry Potter arrêtait le Quidditch. Bon, au moins Gryffondor disposait d'une bonne avance pour le tournoi, certes, et même sans leur Attrapeur fétiche, beaucoup misait sur les qualités de stratégie et d'esprit d'équipe qui caractérisait celle de Gryffondor.

L'euphorie de l'après-match avait persisté durant plusieurs jours – la manière dont Potter avait attrapé ce foutu Vif, de façon si spectaculaire, avait relancé les quelques rares espoirs que certains avaient de faire revenir Harry. Mais bien sûr, aucun n'y parvint. Les tentatives de Hermione s'étaient soldés par de cuisants échecs.

Qu'importe.

Harry se noyait dans ses études, ne faisant attention à rien ni personne, oubliant même parfois de manger, et rendait systématiquement tout ce qu'il ingurgitait. Même s'il semblait aller bien de l'extérieur, il était fatigué. Parfois il regrettait d'avoir dit de telles choses à Hermione. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Le visage de Ron, ainsi que ceux de ses camarades, l'en empêchait. Et aussi les menaces. De Voldemort, entre autre. Il espérait juste que tout finirait très vite.

Tous ceux qui avaient été proches du trio ne cessaient de s'étonner du comportement de Harry ; pourtant, ils pensaient tous qu'il n'aurait pas du agir de la sorte. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs du donc faire face aux regards les plus mauvais qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. La haine. Le mépris. Et les murmures dans son dos. Il pouvait supporter tout ça. Mais en plus, tous ceux qui l'avaient détesté – majoritairement des Serpentards - depuis le début de sa scolarité le félicitaient pour s'être séparé de le 'Sang-de Bourbe' et le 'Traître à son sang'.

Mais étrangement, le Serpentard qui semblait le moins enthousiaste à l'enfoncer était Draco Malfoy. Il pouvait parfois sentir les yeux gris le fixer, posant un million de questions qui _devaient_ rester sans réponses.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, et avant que tous les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor ne se ruent vers la sortie, McGonagall eut le bon soin de crier qu'ils devaient rendre un devoir sur les méfaits de la transfiguration humaine pour le jeudi suivant. Malgré un grognement presque unanime, les élèves coururent presque se réfugier dans leurs salles communes respectives – les couloirs du château commençaient à être réellement gelés. Cependant, un seul élève – devinez qui c'est – n'imita pas ses camarades. Au contraire, il se dirigea vers une certaine gargouille, qui après s'être fait susurrer des mots sucrés, donnait sur un certain bureau directorial. Enfin, bref, Harry Potter venait voir Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme le salua d'un sourire avant de lui désigner un siège en face de lui.

-Bonjour Harry.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas prêt de parler sans en être obligé.

-J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai fait venir.

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott font à présent parti de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ils refusent de servir Lord Voldemort.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il pensait – comme la plupart des étudiants – que Draco Malfoy serait le premier à se vanter d'être un Mangemort. Mais les gens changent…

-Je voudrais que tu leur montres le quartier général. Samedi, pendant que les autres élèves seront à Pré-au-Lard.

-Je…

-S'il te plaît. Nous aurons besoin d'eux. Draco Malfoy ne veut plus rentrer chez lui, et il a réussi à nous indiquer quelques informations avant que sa trahison ne soit découverte. Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott pensent avoir assez d'influence sur les Serpentards les plus jeunes pour les dissuader de rejoindre Lord Voldemort.

La voix du directeur paraissait soudainement très lasse. Harry hocha la tête, indifférent.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait ?

Sa voix semblait rouillée, rauque.

-Non. D'ailleurs, personne ne devrait le savoir, ils ont insisté pour que je sois le Gardien de leur secret.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, et amorça un geste pour sortir quand Dumbledore l'arrêta.

-Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que tu veux me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux du directeur, puis lâcha d'une voix froide :

-Je vais bien Monsieur. Merci de vous en inquiéter.

Il sortit enfin, sans remarquer l'air étrangement... satisfait du directeur le plus incompréhensible de l'histoire de Poudlard.

* * *

Bon. C'était fait.

Draco avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? _Mauvaise idée_, songea-t-il. _Très mauvaise idée_.

La veille au soir, il était allé voir le vieux fou. Et il lui avait tout expliqué, avec son habituelle voix traînante ; il ne voulait pas suivre les traces de son putain de père, il refusait de courber l'échine contre un putain de salaud vicieux, il était même prêt à se mettre au service de Dumbledore si ça lui chantait – mais ne jamais, _jamais_, devenir un Mangemort. Plutôt mourir. Il supposait qu'il avait été assez convaincant, puisque le vieux l'avait fixé pendant un long moment. Il avait soupiré. Il avait posé quelques questions, suffisamment précises et pas assez intimes pour mettre en confiance le Serpentard.

Maintenant, Draco appartenait à ce foutu Ordre du Phénix. C'est fou comme les choses changent en quelques mois.

Il avait également appris que deux de ses camarades étaient allés voir le directeur, faire précisément la même demande que lui. La protection contre les services. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé – son père estimait qu'il ne convenait pas de _traiter_ avec des membres d'une famille inférieure à la leur. Comment n'avait-il pas pu se rendre compte de l'étroitesse d'esprit de l'homme qui se disait son père ?

Bon, il ne détestait pas son père. Pas entièrement. Il lui avait appris certaines choses qu'aucun autre père n'aurait pu. Même s'il avait été contraint d'utiliser des méthodes quelque peu... violentes par moment, Draco supposait que ça avait été normal. Il avait dû mal se conduire. Sinon... Eh bien, l'autre solution, celle que son esprit refusait d'admettre, était beaucoup moins idéaliste.

Il donna le mot de passe de la salle commune, et entra, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, mais néanmoins beaucoup plus alerte maintenant qu'il était entré dans l'antre des Serpents. Il vit les deux Serpentards qu'il recherchait. Nonchalamment, il se dirigea vers eux et s'assit dans le canapé, à côté de Théodore. Les deux autres se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis reprirent leur travail de Métamorphose. Les regardant faire, Draco sortit un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et leur tendit.

-Pages trois cent quatre à trois cent cinquante deux.

Et il sortit ses propres affaires d'école. Théodore et Blaise se sourirent. Enfin un allié au milieu de tout ça.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry entra dans la Grande Salle avant que tous les autres élèves ne soient descendus. Il n'y avait que quelques Serdaigles et trois Serpentards. Harry reconnut Draco Malfoy, ainsi que Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Il se demanda rapidement ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, à chuchoter de la sorte. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'ils avaient été amis un jour. Puis il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec le directeur. Des nouveaux membres, d'une maison 'ennemie'. Bien sûr qu'ils voulaient être ensemble.

Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, vide. Il s'assit lentement, puis, se servit une tartine grillée avec un peu de jus de citrouille. Soudain, deux hiboux entrèrent simultanément dans la Salle. Ils se dirigèrent droit vers Harry, qui les regarda simplement avec une sorte de suspicion. Le premier déposa une enveloppe qui portait le cachet de l'école, tandis que le second laissa un petit paquet à côté du gobelet d'Harry, qui parut satisfait – autant que Draco ait pu en juger.

L'autre garçon décacheta l'enveloppe, et lut la lettre avec un froncement de sourcils. Puis il redirigea son attention vers le paquet. Il se demanda si c'était ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ouvrit doucement le paquet, avant de sourire légèrement en voyant le contenu. « _Parfait_ », pensa-t-il, en prenant un paquet rectangulaire avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Le reste de la boîte fut glissée dans son sac.

-Hey, Draco, est-ce que tu pourrais nous écouter ? demanda Blaise avec impatience.

Le blond reporta son attention sur son nouvel ami, un léger sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

* * *

Le samedi arriva rapidement. Draco, Théodore et Blaise, qui se connaissaient à peine depuis les six années qu'ils avaient passé au château, se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard, comme de vieux amis silencieux. Il est étrange de se rendre compte qu'on se sent si bien avec des personnes alors qu'on les connaît à peine… Mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais réellement fait confiance à personne, alors il leur semblait bizarre de se sentir si proches entre eux. Mais ils partageaient le même secret. Tant pis pour le reste, ils étaient amis.

-Vous savez qui nous devons rencontrer ? demanda Blaise, en regardant de tous les côtés, alors qu'ils patientaient à l'entrée du village.

-En tout cas, il ou elle est en retard, grogna Draco.

-Enfin, Draco, il est à peine dix heures cinq !

-Ouais, ouais… En tout cas ça a intérêt d'être un véritable canon de beauté pour qu'il ou elle se fasse pardonner.

-Hm.. Avec notre chance, ça va être un gros boudin ou un gay… fit Blaise.

-Blaise.. _je_ suis gay, fit remarquer Draco avec froideur.

-Ouais, mais moi non ! répondit fièrement Blaise.

-Enfin, interrompit Theodore. Il arrive.

-Comment ça ? Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Blaise, en recherchant un visage dans la foule, sûrement avec écrit en gros 'je fais partie de l'ordre du Phœnix' sur le front.

Theodore le regarda étrangement.

-Bien sûr. Ca ne vous paraissait pas évident ?

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme sortit de la foule à leur rencontre. C'était, bien évidemment et comme vous le savez, notre Harry international. Draco et Blaise regardaient Théodore avec un air d'étonnement et de fierté étrange.

-Bonjour, fit doucement Harry.

Les trois autres hochèrent simplement la tête en guise de salutations.

-Vous savez transplaner ?

-Depuis que je suis né, rétorqua Blaise.

-Parfait, fit Harry avec un petit sourire. Accrochez-vous à moi.

Les trois Serpentards obéirent, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparurent dans une sorte de square vide et morne, dans ce qui paraissait être un quartier moldu. De petites maisons se côtoyaient. Leurs toits rouges contrastaient étrangement avec le ciel gris au-dessus d'eux. Sans un bruit, Harry les invita à le suivre. Il s'arrêta entre le numéro onze et le numéro treize.

-Pourquoi est-ce que… commença Draco.

-Je veux que vous lisiez chacun votre tour ce morceau de papier. Mémorisez bien l'adresse.

Il tendit un parchemin froissé à Blaise, qui déchiffra rapidement l'écriture d'Harry, puis le donna à Théodore, qui le tendit finalement à Draco. Lorsque les trois l'eurent en tête, le papier s'autoconsumma, laissant Draco lever un sourcil.

-Bien. Maintenant, rappelez-vous pourquoi vous êtes entrés dans l'Ordre, en même temps que l'adresse.

Les trois Serpentards obéirent de nouveau. Soudain, une maison identique à celles qui s'alignaient le long du trottoir sembla pousser au milieu du numéro onze et du numéro treize. Avec un petit sourire face à leurs mines hébétées, Harry ouvrit la porte précautionneusement, et la referma de la même manière quand les trois autres l'eurent suivi.

-Bienvenue au douze, square Grimmault, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix, leur annonça-t-il avec un sourire froid.

-Venez, continua-t-il, je vais vous montrer la cuisine, puis après, vous pourrez essayer de trouver une chambre. Au dernier étage d'ailleurs, presque toutes les autres sont prises. Et je doute que vous ayez envie d'être séparés.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il les avait conduit à une immense cuisine sorcière, où une grande table en bois trônait dans le milieu. Il les laissa s'installer, puis demanda :

-Quelque chose à boire ? De l'eau ? Une bierraubeurre ? puis il ajouta, dans un semi-sourire : Ou un Whisky Pur Feu ?

Les Serpentards se regardèrent, incertains, avant de répondre en chœur :

-Whisky !

Harry ne répondit rien mais leur servit à tous un verre, qu'il remplit généreusement. Un silence étrange remplit alors la cuisine. Peut-être est-ce qu'ils pensaient tous à leur futur, ou à leurs gorges brûlées par l'alcool ; peut-être se demandaient-ils pourquoi ils étaient tous là, assis dans le quartier général d'un ordre secret. Ensemble.

-A qui appartient cette maison ? demanda Blaise, curieux. Elle me rappelle quelque chose.

-Elle appartenait à la famille Black. Maintenant, elle est à moi, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il vida son verre.

-Qui d'autre fait partie de l'Ordre ? demanda à nouveau Théodore.

-Beaucoup de monde. Tous sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Les Weasley, Granger, la plupart des Gryffondors, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, ainsi que leurs familles. Quelques Aurors. Des gens du Ministère. Les professeurs de Poudlard.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi on a voulu intégrer l'Ordre ? continua Théodore d'une voix absente.

-Théo ! s'insurgèrent Blaise et Draco.

-Pas spécialement, interrompit Harry. Je suppose que vous avez assez d'emmerdes pour vouloir en parler avec moi. Surtout que si je me souviens bien, nous ne sommes pas spécialement amis.

-Il faut dire que tu n'as _pas_ spécialement d'amis, fit remarquer Blaise.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait, répondit Harry d'une voix douce. Les avantages d'être le seul à pouvoir battre Lord Voldemort, c'est qu'on peut emmerder le monde sans qu'il vous fasse chier en retour – trop besoin de moi.

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et une des personnes à laquelle Harry s'attendait le moins à voir entra.

-Professeur Lupin ? fit Blaise en s'étranglant à moitié.

-Je ne suis plus professeur depuis longtemps, fit Remus avec un doux sourire. Bonjour Messieurs Zabini, Nott et.. Malfoy. Harry.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il le regarda à peine. Lupin eut un petit soupir découragé, puis sortit un autre verre et se servit aussi généreusement que le fils de son ami mort. Le silence devint alors lourd et tendu. Harry, qui avait semblé si calme, paraissait être cerné de sa magie.

-Alors, contents d'être de l'Ordre ? demanda Lupin d'une voix pâteuse, après s'être servi un troisième verre.

-Parfaitement, fit sarcastiquement Draco. On a du trahir nos familles et nos amis, et si on nous attrape, on pourra dire adieu à une mort douce et tranquille. L'avenir est tout à fait rose.

-Draco ! gronda Thédore. Monsieur, je… Vous devriez arrêter de boire.

-Laisse le, fit doucement Harry. Il a toujours un verre à la main quand il vient de tuer quelqu'un. En général, il finit comme un vulgaire clochard au coin du feu.

-Harry, je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! s'insurgea soudainement Lupin.

-T'inquiètes, je me permets tout seul.

-Harry…

-Va te faire voir. C'est ton problème si tu ne veux pas accepter que dans une guerre, il faut faire des sacrifices. Tuer fera toujours parti de nos attributions et de nos devoirs. Tuer pour pouvoir survivre, Rémus. C'est ce que Sirius disait.

Lupin se redressa, comme fou. Il brandit son doigt vers Harry et cria :

-Laisse Sirius en dehors de ça ! Il s'est sacrifié pour toi Harry ! Et comment tu le remercies ? Et tes parents ? Morts pour toi ? Tu n'es même jamais allé sur aucunes de leurs tombes !

-Pour quoi faire ? Les remercier de m'avoir abandonné ? Rémus, ne dis jamais que je n'ai rien perdu ni rien sacrifié. Tu ne me connais même pas, merde ! Tu ne sais rien de ma putain de vie ! finit-il par crier.

Haletant, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment, les trois Serpentards n'osant faire un geste. Harry quitta finalement la pièce après avoir pris la bouteille de Whisky qui traînait sur la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lupin sortit de son état de choc et sortit presque en courant. Les trois Serpentards se regardèrent un moment.

-Ce mec a vraiment un grain, souffla Blaise.

-Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin d'aide, soupira Théodore.

-Pourquoi ? Ce gars avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Des amis, des gens qui l'aiment et qui l'admirent, un beau tas d'argent. Et il a tout laissé tomber. Je trouve ça bizarre, fit Blaise.

-Oui, mais il a raison, dit doucement Draco. Dans une guerre, il faut faire des sacrifices. Une vie contre des millions, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Lupin refit son apparition. Il semblait s'être calmé.

-Excusez-moi pour mon comportement. Je.. J'ai du mal à le comprendre, dit-il avec un sourire dépité.

-Pas grave, murmura Théodore.

-Il y a une réunion de l'ordre dans une demi-heure. Vous pouvez aller chercher une chambre si vous le voulez.

* * *

Les trois Serpentards s'étaient choisi des chambres côte à côte au dernier étage, le moins utilisé par l'ordre. Après avoir marqué leurs noms sur leurs nouvelles chambres, ils étaient partis à la découverte de l'immense maison. Il restait un quart d'heure avant le début de la réunion, qui aurait lieu dans l'ancienne salle de bal, au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils avaient découvert l'immense bibliothèque des Black. Des murs tapissés d'étagères jusqu'au plafond, quelques tables de travail, une grande cheminée.

-C'est la salle préférée d'Hermione, dit gravement une voix tapie au fond d'un des fauteuils situés près de la cheminée.

Draco et Theodore se regardèrent avant d'aller voir plus près l'état du quatrième garçon. Les yeux dans le flou, il fixait le feu. Son bras tenait la bouteille de Whiskey, pratiquement vide. C'est alors que Draco vit une chose étrange sur le poignet de Harry - bien, pas si étrange que ça, mais quand même. Une sorte de croix celtique – une croix dans laquelle s'inscrivait un anneau – de couleur noire et rouge ornait le poignet du jeune homme. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Saint Potter se serait fait une telle chose. En même temps, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait quitté sa famille pour le peu d'espoir que le Gryffondor leur donnait. Et puis ce dernier n'était pas censé être devenu aussi _étrange_.

-On devrait y aller, la réunion va bientôt commencer, dit soudainement Blaise.

Draco, les sourcils froncés, acquiesça. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Potter avant de sortir à la suite de ses amis.

* * *

-… Et c'est pourquoi nous devons… disait Maugrey Fol-Œil.

-_Faire en sorte que les attaques des Mangemorts échouent_, termina une voix lasse.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'ancienne salle de bal reconvertie en salle de réunion se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. La réunion avait commencé depuis trois quarts d'heure, et Potter ne s'était pas manifesté, même si cela n'avait semblé étrange pour personne. Les trois Serpentards avaient été présentés comme nouveaux membres de l'Ordre, et avaient été plutôt froidement accueillis – Weasley leur avait lancé un regard des plus noirs ; mais d'autres leur sourirent, ce qui les avait quelque peu détendu. Cependant la réunion avait tourné sur des sujets beaucoup moins amusants – c'était même terrifiant. Draco remercia le Ciel, Merlin et toutes les autres divinités pour l'avoir convaincu de changer de camp.

-Vous devriez changer de discours, dit tranquillement Harry en se dirigeant vers la table des boissons.

Il se servit allègrement un verre de Whiskey – Draco se demanda distraitement où passait tout cet alcool.

-Après tout, reprit le brun, ça ne paraît pas _évident_ qu'il faut faire cesser cette guerre ? Mais dans toute guerre, il y a des sacrifices – il me semble en avoir déjà parler à Lupin. Malgré tout…

-Potter, je vous prierais de vous taire ! lança Fol Œil. Vous n'êtes pas en position de nous faire part de vos remarques, après ce que vous avez fait durant la dernière séance.

-Ah. Ce pauvre petit Mangemort. Il ne va pas trop mal j'espère ? dit froidement Harry.

Devant le froncement de sourcils des trois Serpentards, Nymphadora Tonks se pencha vers eux et leur murmura :

-La dernière fois qu'il est venu ici, Harry a torturé un Mangemort qui venait de tuer une famille moldue. Le Mangemort avait annoncé en riant qu'il s'ennuyait, alors il a suivi une petite fille jusque chez elle. Il a violé la mère devant les deux enfants et le père, avant de les torturer et les tuer. Harry ne l'a pas supporté.

Draco haussa les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien.

-Enfin. Ma présence n'est plus importante. Je vais voir ailleurs si je trouve quelque chose à boire. Sirius devait bien avoir une réserve quelque part. Il paraissait toujours bourré quand –

-TAIS-TOI !

C'était Lupin qui venait de hurler.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux donc pas comprendre que Sirius n'était qu'un alcoolique, tout comme toi ? Un pauvre type détruit par la guerre parce qu'il était trop faible ? Trop humilié ? Tu –

CLAC !

La tête d'Harry avait été repoussée sur le côté par la gifle magistrale que venait de lui donner Remus. Ses cheveux noirs lui cachaient les yeux, mais on pouvait voir la trace de la main du loup-garou. Celui-ci tentait de se calmer. Il respirait fort.

-Tu… Tu ne sais _pas_… A quel point ça fait mal de…

-Ta gueule, fit Harry d'une voix étrange.

Un silence tendu envahit la pièce. Draco regarda autour de lui. Deux personnes semblaient étrangement satisfaites – n'étaient-elles pas censées se détester ? Le reste des regards était concentrés vers le milieu de la pièce.

-Il y eu un massacre dans un village près de Liverpool. Il y a des survivants.

Il quitta la pièce aussi rapidement que possible, laissant le reste de l'Ordre choqué par son intervention. Arthur Weasley – reconnaissable entre tous – annonça d'une voix étrangement aiguë :

-Bien, je pense que nous devrions y aller. Que tous ceux qui peuvent viennent. Les autres, merci d'être venus.

D'un accord tacite, les trois Serpentards quittèrent la maison sans dire au revoir à personne. Aucunes des personnes présentes ne le remarquèrent vraiment.

* * *

Il y a certaines choses qu'on préfère garder pour soi. Parce qu'elles sont laides, honteuses, ou trop pénibles. Parce que l'on n'a pas suffisamment confiance en ses congénères. Alors on reste seul. Malgré l'éternité qui nous entoure, certains préfèrent rester solitaires toute leur vie plutôt que d'endurer le monde cruel qui nous supporte.

* * *

Ne pas pleurer, ne rien sentir, ne rien ressentir. Oublier. Un joli leitmotiv pour un acte aussi barbare.

* * *

Fin de chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose – mais quand même, Draco qui vire de bord… Hum. J'ai tapé jusqu'au neuvième chapitre, il ne reste plus que la mise en forme. La trame générale est terminée, il me faut étoffer maintenant…

Ceci dit, je recherche une fic depuis tellement longtemps que je me fous de l'histoire, je veux le titre – je vais vraiment devenir dingue si je ne la retrouve pas. Rapidement, c'est Harry Potter qui se fait mordre par une plante à l'épaule. La morsure lui donne une grande excitation sexuelle, et c'est Draco Malfoy qui en profite… Je vous en supplie, mettez une review qui vous connaissez le titre/l'auteur de cette fic… Sinon, mes neurones vont jouer à Battle Royal avec Google, ça va être un carnarge.

Merci, et à bientôt.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le chapitre 5 de Leurs vies Brisées, navrée pour l'attente et en espérant que cela vous plaise…

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je compte commencer pour la rentrée la traduction de Walk The Shadows, fiction de jharad17, auteur anglais. Pour plus de renseigner, vous pouvez aller sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture !

Med'.

**Chapitre 5**

Harry rentra au château aux alentours de minuit – il était vraiment fatigué, la seconde réunion qui l'avait accaparé avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Mais au moins, presque tout était en ordre.

Il remonta discrètement – ratant de près Rusard et Snape, qui murmuraient ensemble il ne savait quelles insanités. Il murmura le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame, maintenant habituée à ce que des importuns de son espèce la dérange au beau milieu de la nuit. Il alla s'asseoir sur un divan situé face à la cheminée ronflante.

Il était vraiment las. Il pensait qu'être seul, s'isoler comme il l'avait fait, avait été une bonne idée. Bon, en fait, ça avait été la meilleure qu'il ait jamais eu, mais... eh bien, il se sentait seul à présent. C'était bon d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle se raccrocher, de pouvoir discuter jusqu'aux petites heures avec ses camarades de dortoir, de faire des blagues stupides, de rire,... Mais c'était loin, et irrécupérable.

Et c'était de sa faute.

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Il touchait presque au but. Il ne devait pas fléchir. Même quand il savait qu'en ce moment précis, Hermione le regardait, assise sur une marche d'escaliers, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fallait tenir.

* * *

Deux semaines après cette fameuse réunion, Harry se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar. Frottant sa cicatrice douloureuse, il se dirigea sous la douche, puis, incapable de se rendormir, il décida de sortir se promener un peu. Il s'habilla chaudement – il ne tenait pas à aller à l'infirmerie pour un stupide rhume.

Alors qu'il contemplait la lune se refléter dans le lac, à une fenêtre du troisième étage, il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Il savait qui c'était - l'espèce de surveillance dont il avait l'objet ne lui était pas restée inconnue bien longtemps.

-J'ai horreur de me répéter Potter, dit doucement Malfoy. Tu sais que je pourrais te faire perdre des points, même si tu t'en fous, ou bien te mettre en colle.

-Effectivement, je m'en fous, répondit Harry, indifférent. Pourquoi tu m'observes depuis quelques jours ?

Draco ricana.

-Potter, je t'observe depuis que nous avons onze ans. Je savais bien que les informations ont du mal à atteindre ton cerveau, mais quand même...

Harry soupira.

-Tu m'emmerdes.

-Je sais, fit Draco avec un sourire satisfait. Maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu es hors de ton dortoir pour que je puisse t'enlever des points correctement ?

Harry eut un petit rire. Draco se surprit à apprécier cela. Cela faisait si longtemps que le Gryffondor n'avait pas ri – et d'ailleurs, lui-même semblait l'avoir remarqué, puisqu'il arrêta aussitôt.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy, dit-il froidement. Si tu veux m'enlever des points, à ta guise. Mais je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de repartir, Malfoy lui prit le bras – ce qui eut pour effet de faire grimacer Potter, qui n'avait pas vraiment prévu le coup. Draco fronça les sourcils – il ne faisait que lui agripper le bras, et encore, pas très fort. Il resserra sa prise et vit Potter se mordre la lèvre.

-Lâche-moi putain ! murmura Harry fiévreusement.

Sans répondre et sans douceur, Draco remonta la manche de l'autre jeune homme – pour y découvrir des marques rouges, des égratignures, des cicatrices à peine refermées. Furieux, Harry retira son bras et remis sa manche là où l'importun l'avait relevé. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un instant – et Harry fut surpris de ne voir aucune moquerie, rien qui puisse lui affirmer que le Serpentard allait se foutre de lui.

-Alors quoi, Malfoy ? Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, tu vas tout raconter à... commença Harry, qui finit par se taire.

A qui pouvait-il raconter cela ? Malfoy n'était pas du côté de Voldemort. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils allaient commencer à s'apprécier. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Malfoy soupira et dit :

-Ecoute, Potter, je sais que ce n'est pas le grand amour entre nous, mais laisse-moi t'aider. Franchement, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état...

-Ah ouais, et pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Harry.

-Parce que j'ai changé de camp, comme tu le sais, et que ça m'embêterais vraiment d'admettre que j'ai fait le mauvais choix, répondit placidement Malfoy. Allez, viens.

Sans rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Harry le suivit, mais toujours méfiant – Draco pouvait le deviner à sa manière de le regarder et aussi, à la façon dont l'autre garçon marchait, comme s'il allait s'enfuir au moindre geste déplacé de sa part. Frustré mais silencieux, Draco le conduit jusqu'à sa chambre – dans les cachots, bien évidemment. Une statue en forme de gargouille monstrueuse en gardait l'entrée.

Ce qu'il considéra d'abord comme une seconde énorme boulette s'avéra être l'une des meilleurs choses qu'il ait jamais faite.

Harry se tenait au milieu de sa chambre, l'air toujours aussi peu amène. Draco comprenait ce que l'autre devait ressentir – l'impression d'être traqué, pris au piège. Il s'était un peu senti comme cela lors de la réunion dans la vieille bicoque des Black. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, Draco soupira et fit un geste à Harry pour que ce dernier s'assoit devant la cheminée.

-J'arrive, dit-il simplement, je vais chercher des potions pour...

Il ne prit même pas le temps de finir sa phrase correctement et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains. Harry, lui, se sentait vraiment perdu. Du moins, plus que d'habitude. Est-ce que la personne qui le haïssait le plus – enfin, il n'allait quand même pas faire un concours pour savoir qui aurait ce prix, non ? - venait juste de le faire entrer dans sa chambre comme si les cinq dernières années n'avaient jamais existé ?

D'ailleurs, ladite personne se posta derrière lui et demanda posément :

-Potter, s'il te plaît, arrête de réfléchir et assieds-toi.

Toujours récalcitrant, Potter répliqua :

-Pourquoi faire ?

Et ce, d'un ton mordant qui ne fit que sourire son homologue.

-Pour te soigner, espèce de crétin dégénéré. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui en te trimballant avec des plaies mal soignées ?

Sa voix avait été calme et posée – tout le contraire de ce que Malfoy avait l'habitude d'être. Eh bien, si Malfoy avait été aussi normal que Harry pensait qu'il pouvait l'être, il n'aurait jamais rejoint l'Ordre. Alors... Eh bien, Harry décida de faire un peu confiance. Il en avait vraiment besoin.

Désespérément besoin.

-Par contre, j'aimerais savoir jusqu'où tu t'es... fait mal, fit Draco. Mais je ne te demanderais pas comment tu t'es blessé, ajouta-t-il devant l'air maussade de Harry.

Toujours aussi récalcitrant, Harry ne dit rien, mais ses gestes furent éloquents que tout le reste. Il retira sa cape, puis sa robe de sorcier, ainsi que son pull. Hésitant pendant, oh, deux secondes, il enleva également sa chemise. Et Draco put admirer l'étendue des dégâts. Retenant un petit sursaut de surprise, il demanda à son camarade de s'allonger sur son canapé, là où le feu donnait une meilleure lumière.

Il étala, tartina, recousu, donna des breuvages et appliqua une bonne dizaine de pommades différentes – bref, soigna Harry Potter. Au bout d'une bonne heure, il eut fini.

-Bon, Potter, je pense que ça ira pour ce soir. Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

Et là, oh miracle ! Potter eut une autre réaction que de la méfiance ou du mépris – il se mordillait la lèvre, incertain. Hum.

-En fait, je... j'aurais besoin de...

Draco haussa un sourcil.

-De... ?

Harry murmura la réponse d'une voix si basse que Draco se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

Malheureusement pour lui, son ouïe était parfaite.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude – cauchemars obligent. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, toujours allongé. Il repensa furtivement à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry Potter la veille. Ses doutes s'étaient confirmés – à son grand dam. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir – mais il serait alors passé à côté de cette chose si formidable que de sentir utile à quelqu'un. Qui sait, peut-être que cela se renouvellera. Même s'il n'en espérait pas autant – et pourtant, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur le fait que Potter réclamerait son aide.

Il finit par se lever, lentement, comme lorsque l'on se réveille un samedi matin, doucement, pour ne pas briser l'espèce de paix intérieure qui nous submerge. Il fila sous la douche, s'habilla rapidement – mais toujours sa classe légendaire – et se mit à son travail. Il avait environ une demi-heure avant que Blaise et Théodore n'arrivent.

Cela lui paraissait fou qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Lui qui avait toujours cru ce que son père lui disait sur ces deux familles – entre autres – qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de questions. Il aurait dû. Et puis, ce n'était pas la seule chose – peut-être que son père lui avait toujours menti. Ce qui semblait extrêmement probable.

Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses songeries. Souriant, il prit sa cape et son sac et sortit rejoindre ses deux amis. Les premiers, et des vrais.

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent en silence, sous les regards parfois haineux de certains de leurs camarades. Leur trahison – et particulièrement celle de Draco – avait été rapidement remarquée. Ils filèrent ensuite en cours de DCFM juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. Draco eut tout juste le temps de remarquer que Potter n'était pas dans les parages, ce qui était étonnant en soi, quand on savait à quel point il adorait la DCFM.

Ils s'installèrent au fond, comme à leur habitude, tandis que les Gryffondors chahutaient joyeusement avant l'entrée du professeur. Finalement, Potter fit son apparition, l'air fatigué, suivi de près par le professeur Elfman.

Elfman considéra ses élèves un instant, rétablissant le calme d'un seul coup d'œil. Elle semblait avoir le même pouvoir que Rogue sur le corps étudiant, en beaucoup moins terrifiant néanmoins. En outre, elle paraissait se moquer totalement des différents qui opposaient les Maisons, et était impartiale avec tous les élèves. C'était pour cette raison que Draco aimait beaucoup ses cours, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre en pratique le cours dernier sur les boucliers de protection de haut niveau. J'espère que vous vous sentez prêts, puisque vous savez désormais que ce genre de boucliers utilise beaucoup de magie brute.

Elle contempla la classe de ses yeux vifs, et annonça que tous les élèves devaient se mettre par groupe de deux et essayer, chacun leur tour, de bloquer le sortilège que leur envoyait leur camarade. Au bout de cinq minutes, la plupart des groupes étaient faits. Malheureusement, la classe comptait un absent ce jour-là. C'est ainsi qu'elle repéra Harry Potter, la tête entre les mains, seul, toujours assis.

-Mr Potter, il me semble avoir donné des instructions. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rejoint un des groupes ?

Harry leva la tête et regarda son professeur. Elya Elfman faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis le retour de Voldemort, mais Dumbledore l'avait acceptée surtout à cause de son talent inné pour la Défense.

-Je sais déjà faire ce bouclier. Pas la peine de m'entraîner davantage, souffla Harry.

Autour d'eux, les sorts fusaient, tandis que les boucliers oscillaient d'une couleur à une autre ; bien peu arrivait à créer le dôme bleuté demandé. Malgré tout, Draco y arriva, suivi de Blaise et d'Hermione quelques instants plus tard.

-Je vois, fit le professeur d'un ton sarcastique. Voyons voir ce que vous savez faire avec votre baguette.

Harry haussa les épaules et se leva.

-S'il vous plaît ! cria le professeur. Mr Potter ici présent et moi-même allons vous faire une petite démonstration de ce qu'il convient de faire avec ce genre de bouclier. Savez-vous réaliser d'autres boucliers Mr Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-J'ai lu _Boucliers et Défenses Contre les Sorts Dangereux_. Je pense pouvoir en effectuer la totalité.

Elfman fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître choquée. Ce livre, malgré un nom ridicule et simpliste, était la base de toute formation avancée, notamment pour les Aurors. S'il savait les maîtriser à seize ans, que pourrait-il faire à vingt ans ?

-Très bien. Commençons, je vous prie. Les autres, contre le mur et ne bougez pas. Au fait, cinq points chacun pour Mrs Malfoy et Zabini, ainsi que Miss Granger pour leurs boucliers effectués.

Draco sourit, satisfait. Il regarda rapidement la classe avant de reporter son attention sur son professeur et Potter. Ce dernier avait semblé mal au point en arrivant – sûrement des contrecoups des potions que Draco lui avait donné, certains effets secondaires pouvaient provoquer un dérèglement du sommeil. Il était extrêmement pâle, ses yeux verts contrastant étrangement avec le reste de son corps. Puis le combat commença.

Elfman avait placé un puissant bouclier au-dessus d'eux afin de ne blesser personne d'autre. Elle lança quelques sorts faciles, qu'Harry détourna facilement grâce à sa baguette. Puis le rythme devint plus soutenu : elle lançait sort sur sort, de plus en plus dangereux. Elle pouvait même en envoyer plusieurs en même temps, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner outre mesure son élève. Il détournait les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante. Malgré cela, Elfman augmenta l'intensité et la rapidité des sorts. En son for intérieur, elle était surprise, et même choquée qu'un simple enfant puisse accomplir des choses pareilles. Elle regardait son élève concentré, ne voyant pas la force et le charisme qu'il dégageait à cet instant. Harry avait les lèvres pincées, l'air concentré, imperturbable. Tous les élèves le regardaient, fascinés et surpris à la fois. D'aucun se doutait à quel point sa magie s'était développée durant les quelques mois de vacances.

Draco se dit que Potter avait bien du courage pour supporter sans rien dire les vagues d'attaques incessantes de son professeur. Bien qu'il semblait aller mal, il tenait le coup admirablement bien. Mais cela également, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Comme il ne dirais jamais à quel point il avait eu envie de tenir Potter dans ses bras la veille. Il le trouvait très mignon dans son genre – mais jamais personne ne l'entendra dire ça. Et le voir sans défenses, faible, carrément _craquant_, le rendait…

Soudain, Harry tomba à terre en se tenant le front à deux mains, lâchant ainsi sa baguette et se prit un _Crucio_ en pleine poitrine. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter le sort et n'avait pas du tout senti la vision arriver. Dans les brumes de sa douleur, il lança d'une main un bouclier de défense qui renverrait quiconque essaierait de le toucher.

Et la vision que Voldemort lui offrit lui coupa le souffle et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais, de plus sale en Harry, Voldemort semblait l'avoir découvert – ou l'avait-il toujours su, utilisant dans un des pires moments ces informations ? Se sentant de plus en plus mal, il vomit tout ce qu'il avait pu ingurgiter depuis les trois derniers jours – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Une bile verte et malodorante se mélangea avec un peu de sang, faisant tourner la tête à Harry. Puis, aussi brusquement que c'était apparu, la vision disparut et la migraine ne fut plus qu'un fantôme dans son esprit.

Il se releva difficilement. Ses jambes tremblaient, mais il parvenait à garder un certain équilibre. Soufflant de manière irrégulière, il fit disparaître le vomi et annula le bouclier. Il regarda l'ensemble de la classe à travers ses mèches de cheveux ruisselantes de sueur, puis son professeur. Elfman semblait plus qu'impressionnée ; elle paraissait presque admirative. On lui avait parlé de la douleur occasionnée par les visions de Harry ; pourtant, il avait réussi à subir à la fois une vision et un _Crucio_, sans pousser un seul cri. La douleur faisait apparemment partie de la vie quotidienne du Survivant. Et bien que ce ne fut pas réellement son problème, cela inquiéta grandement le professeur.

Sans un regard en arrière, Harry fit léviter son sac jusqu'à lui et sortit de la classe, sous les murmures de ses camarades encore sous le choc.

Elfman secoua la tête et ordonna la suite de l'exercice. Tout en supervisant les duos, elle ne cessait de penser à ce qui venait d'arriver.

Lorsque la classe fut finie, elle se dirigea directement vers le bureau du directeur. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait au moins le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Prononçant le mot de passe – _Citron glacé_, mais où allait-il chercher ces stupides mots de passe ? – Elya grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon et frappa poliment à la porte. Un petit cri l'invita à entrer, et ce fut pour tomber sur un Albus Dumbledore en train de ranger les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Des livres et divers papiers traînaient sur le sol, tandis que le directeur fouillait dans un ramassis considérable de vieux grimoires qui partaient en lambeaux.

-Ah, Elya. Que me vaut l'honneur ? sourit le vieil homme, en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Excusez-moi pour le désordre, je cherche une formule dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… Et c'est très embêtant. Alors ?

-C'est à propos de Potter.

Le directeur devint silencieux, cessant tout mouvement.

-Il a fait une vision tout à l'heure. Pendant un exercice de défense.

D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir, faisant également apparaître deux tasses de thé fumant.

-Il est excellent en Défense. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il connaît des sorts, des contres-sorts, des boucliers, qu'un sixième année ne devrait pas savoir. Ce n'est pas de son niveau. Pourtant il les maîtrise comme si c'était tellement naturel… Enfin, j'ai commencé à lui lancer des sorts de plus en plus puissants, quand il est brusquement tombé à terre, une main sur le front. Un sort l'a touché, mais il a quand même eu le temps d'invoquer un autre bouclier.

-Et vous ne savez pas quelle était la vision ? demanda le vieil homme, songeur.

La femme secoua la tête.

-Non, il est parti directement après ça.

-Très bien. Je vous remercie Elya. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire quelque chose, mais merci tout de même.

La professeur hocha la tête et se leva, quittant la pièce où le vieillard se posait de nouvelles questions.

Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards de sixième année étaient en cours de Métamorphose – suivant plus ou moins ce que la professeur disait. Ce qui, concernant nos trois 'traîtres', se situait plutôt vers le moins.

-Messieurs, pourriez-vous vous taire et faire l'exercice demandé ? demanda McGonagall, arrivée silencieusement derrière eux.

-Déjà fait, grogna Draco.

Il pointa du doigt les trois tasses en argent ciselé qui avaient remplacé les petits lézards. Mcgonagall renifla, puis passa dans les autres rangs. Au final, le cours se fit dans le silence total, les trois Serpentards étaient trop plongés dans leurs propres pensées. Lorsque la cloche signala la fin du cours, et que la sévère professeur de Métamorphose les eut abreuvés de devoirs, les trois Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle – quatre heures de DFCM et de Métamorphose donnent en général très faim à quiconque.

-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est sa cicatrice qui agit comme un lien ? demanda Théodore de manière désinvolte.

-Un lien ? Comment ça ? fit Blaise alors qu'ils s'installaient à table.

-Eh bien… Il a dit qu'il avait vu le massacre d'un village. Comment l'aurait-il fait si…

Il fut interrompu par Ron Weasley, qui semblait hors d'haleine. Il fit une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle, coupant court toutes les discussions. En effet, il était rare qu'un élève entre en courant dans la sorte dans le réfectoire ; mais il était encore plus rare de voir un élève avec un uniforme taché de _sang_ entrer en courant dans le réfectoire.

Dumbledore fut le premier à réagir. Il se dirigea vers le roux, un air inquiet sur le visage. Lorsqu'ils furent proches, les mots du jeune homme résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.

-Harry Potter… sang… toilettes… couteau… presque mort… et… Infirmerie, presque mort…

Les mains sur les jambes, il tenta de reprendre son souffle alors que presque tout le monde avait retenu le sien. Sans en entendre plus, le vieux directeur courut hors de la salle, laissant ses élèves et la plupart des professeurs intrigués et déboussolés. McGonnagall ordonna alors à tous les élèves de rejoindre leurs salles communes sous la direction de leurs préfets, avant de réunir les professeurs dans leur salle.

Tout aurait pu laisser penser à croire que Draco Malfoy aurait été le premier à cracher sur le sort d'Harry Potter – même s'ils étaient à présent dans le même camp, cela n'empêchait pas leur haine de croître. En fait, il dirigea calmement et froidement ses camarades vers les cachots, vérifiant mentalement que tous étaient là. Il sourit à ses deux amis et rejoignit aussitôt sa propre chambre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, il ferma les yeux et expira longuement. Il prit un long moment pour ne pas se laisser submerger – il se doutait du pourquoi d'une telle action. Je suppose qu'il croyait être le seul – n'avez-vous pas compris ?

Lorsqu'un secret fardeau se pose sur vos épaules, invisible et plus lourd que ce que vous ne le croyez au départ, vous n'avez que deux choix : plier l'échine et renoncer à agir dans l'ombre, ou se redresser, insensible à la douleur – ou ne le montrant pas – et faire du bien général une priorité. En particulier lorsque ce bien commun repose sur les épaules d'une autre personne.

Nous avons tous des charges qui nous incombe – que nous le voulions ou non ; mais certaines sont plus dangereuses que d'autres : celles qui vous sont attribuées depuis votre naissance, ou bien celles que l'on accepte, pour le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre que soi, tout en sachant que si nous souffrons, ce sera en silence et seul.

TBC.


	7. Chapitre 6

Et parce que je suis vraiment gentille comme une pâquerette, j'offre le reste de la première partie de Leurs Vies Brisées. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même..

Bonne lecture,

Med'.

**Chapitre 6**

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore venait d'arriver, essoufflé, mais l'infirmière lui fit signe de la main de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle s'activait encore autour du lit de son célèbre patient, qui avait les yeux grand ouverts et fixés sur le plafond. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, tenant apparemment à rivaliser avec les draps. Ses deux avant-bras étaient couverts de bandages, légèrement teintés de sang vermeil. Pomfresh fit un dernier bilan magique, soupira puis se tourna vers le directeur, après avoir tiré les rideaux.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le vieil homme, très inquiet.

-Il a tenté de s'ouvrir les veines. Il y est presque arrivé.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux tandis que l'infirmière relatait la manière dont le jeune homme avait été retrouvé. Elle s'était précipitée vers les toilettes, trouvant le jeune homme au seuil de la mort. Dumbledore avait réellement échoué dans son rôle. Il aurait du protéger le Sauveur de tous les dangers. Pas seulement extérieurs ; il avait oublié de le mettre en garde contre sa propre volonté. Et il se sentait terriblement responsable pour ça.

-Est-ce qu'il est en état de parler ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais ne le brusquez pas trop. Il est encore faible.

Acquiesçant, Dumbledore tira les rideaux et s'approcha lentement du lit. Harry avait les poings serrés à l'extrême, fixant toujours le plafond blanc. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu ; il ne bougea pas non plus quand le directeur s'assit juste à côté de lui.

-Harry… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Les paupières recouvrirent les yeux émeraude pendant une fraction de seconde en trop. Puis le garçon se releva sur les fesses ; regarda son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

-Oui, je vous remercie Monsieur.

La voix était neutre, sans vie, sans aucun sentiment. Mais elle semblait déterminée. Dumbledore faillit lâcher le contact visuel, mais tint bon.

-Harry, permets-moi d'en douter. Je _sais _que tu ne manges presque plus, je _sais_ que tu t'es éloigné de tes amis, je _sais_ que tu fournis trop d'efforts, et je _sais_ que tu es en colère. On ne ment pas à un vieillard dans mon genre.

-Certains ont réussi.

-Peu de temps, je te l'assure.

-Et je vous assure à mon tour que vous vous trompez.

Un silence lourd prit place. Les deux pairs d'yeux s'affrontèrent en silence, mais comme chacun le sait, on gagne rarement contre les yeux bleus du directeur.

-Je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider, fit le jeune homme en s'appuyant plus profondément dans les coussins.

-Harry, tu a été retrouvé dans les toilettes du troisième étage sans connaissance, dans une flaque de sang, les bras entaillés jusqu'aux veines, une lame de rasoir dans ta main droite. Je doute que ce soit quelqu'un qui t'ait fait ça, dit doucement Dumbledore.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

-C'est moi qui me suis coupé. Mais je ne voulais pas me suicider. Il y a une grande différence.

Toujours ce ton impersonnel. Dumbledore sentit presque son échine frissonner.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu te couper dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Dès la fin de la question, le directeur sut que sa question paraissait déplacée pour le jeune homme. Les yeux verts étaient à présent animés d'une colère et d'une haine sans nom. Mais Dumbledore savait qu'il n'en était pas la cible première. C'était quelque chose, ou quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il en remercia intérieurement Merlin.

-Ceci n'est en rien dans vos affaires.

-Ca l'est.

-Depuis quand ? Vous avez peut-être été présent lors de mes premières années à Poudlard, mais c'est fini maintenant.

-C'est faux et tu le sais.

Dumbledore était réellement soucieux à cet instant.

-Non. Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout ce que… vous avez fait pour moi, mais je n'ai plus besoin de votre aide à présent. Ni de celle de quiconque.

-Harry, tu n'es pas seul. Regarde autour de toi de temps en temps.

-Il n'y a personne. Plus maintenant. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je _dois_ être seul. C'est comme ça, vous ne pouvez rien y changer.

-Rien ni personne n'a jamais affirmé que tu devais être seul, fit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire amer.

-Non, mais c'était largement implicite. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me sois séparé de mes supposés amis ? Ils ne connaissaient que Potter. Ils ne croient que ce qu'ils veulent. Comme le reste du monde. Comme vous.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas…

-Rien du tout. Je ne recommencerais plus.

Harry s'enfonça à nouveau dans la contemplation du plafond et dans son mutisme. Albus Dumbledore soupira avec tristesse et se leva. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau, mais il se rendit compte que cela ne ferait certainement qu'empirer la situation. Il quitta la pièce sans voir les quelques larmes qui coulèrent en silence.

* * *

La nuit tomba doucement sur le château. Dans les cachots, Draco planchait presque désespérément sur une dissertation de Métamorphose depuis plus de deux heures. Derrière lui, Theodore et Blaise essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait ajouter dans une potion de sommeil après les feuilles de camomille.

N'y tenant plus, Draco se leva et annonça :

-Je sors. Et après la camomille, il faut ajouter deux gouttes d'essence de rose et un grain de Libentas. A toute à l'heure.

Et il sortit sans que les deux autres n'y comprennent rien.

Draco traîna dans les couloirs quelques minutes, avant de finalement se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il voulait le voir. Après tout, c'était peut-être, et même sûrement, de sa faute s'il avait tenté de se suicider – d'après ce que l'on racontait.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, puis, ne voyant personne arriver, il entra, referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé. Il porta son attention sur le patient qui y reposait. Draco savait qu'il était terriblement pâle, sa cicatrice rougie se verrait comme la stupidité d'un Weasley au milieu d'un congrès de chercheurs, et que des bandelettes entouraient ses deux poignets.

Il s'approcha du lit, puis, sans même s'en rendre réellement compte, il fit quelques pas pour se mettre au niveau des mains d'Harry, qu'il se mit à serrer inconsciemment.

Ce simple geste fit – par hasard ou par magie – ouvrir les yeux à Harry. Il fixa le plafond un instant avant de dériver sur Draco. En temps normal, le blond aurait d'ailleurs vivement retiré sa main – mais en temps normal, il ne serait pas là à se demander pourquoi il se sentait si mal face à Harry Potter, et surtout, il ne serait pas venu le voir à l'infirmerie.

-Je ne veux pas mourir Draco, murmura d'une voix rauque et sèche Harry.

Draco sourit tristement. On aurait dit qu'Harry voulait vraiment qu'il le croit. On aurait dit que le jeune homme était désespéré à l'idée que le blond ne le croit pas. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être cela.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as posé la lame sur mes poignets.

-Oui, mais… je ne sais pas, j'aurais du faire quelque chose. Je savais – je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, et je t'ai laissé gambader macabrement dans les couloirs. C'était stupide.

Draco baissa la tête – il n'osait pas regarder Harry dans les yeux. Il se passa un long moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge.

-Tu sais, un jour, un Gryffondor m'a dit que j'aurais du mourir à la place de Cédric.

Draco leva brusquement la tête – bien sûr, c'était une chose qu'il aurait pu dire, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait : il se doutait bien que Potter avait un énorme poids sur la conscience à cause de cette mort. Il aurait du se servir de cette douleur, mais il n'avait jamais pu. Peut-être qu'au final, le bien-être de Saint-Potter avait été plus importante que Draco n'aurait bien voulu le croire. D'ailleurs, il était peut-être le seul être vivant qui se souciait encore de lui comme l'aurait fait… _un ami_ ?

-Au début, je ne voulais pas y croire. Parce que Cédric m'avait dit… la voix basse d'Harry se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase. Puis il reprit : J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi après coup. En fait, ce gars avait raison. Vraiment. Je… Après tout, qui me regretterais, moi ? Pas de famille, plus d'amis, plus rien. Et lui, ce sont ses parents et ses amis qui l'ont perdu. Ils m'en veulent et je ne peux pas les blâmer.

Draco laissa l'autre garçon parler – il était quelque peu choqué par ce que disait Harry.

-L'an dernier… Il y a eu beaucoup de choses. La pire… c'était la mort de mon parrain. C'était absolument de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas suivi ce stupide rêve, il serait encore en vie. Je…

Harry secoua la tête, et Draco sentit qu'il resserrait leurs mains. Inconsciemment, il retourna le geste.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que je ne méritais pas tout ça – la familles, les amis... Mais eux ne méritaient pas de mourir pour moi.

Draco crut rêver cette phrase – peut-être l'avait-il fait, après tout. Les lèvres de Harry avaient à peine bougées et cela aurait très bien pu être un courant d'air dans le couloir. Il releva les yeux sur l'autre – Harry lui souriait, d'un sourire si triste qu'on aurait dit un dessin.

-Par contre, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es là. Et aussi pourquoi tu n'as rien dit.

Les questions prirent Draco de court. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la pitié – définitivement, non. Alors quoi ? Draco jeta un regard furtif sur Harry, et sut quelle pouvait être la réponse.

-Peut-être… Que j'en avais envie. Je ne suis pas le méchant Serpentard que le reste de l'école croit que je suis. Et au risque de me répéter, je déteste divulguer les secrets des personnes que j'apprécie.

Harry sourit doucement.

-Eh bien. Bonne nouvelle. Moi aussi je t'aime bien… Draco.

Sur un sourire complice, Draco quitta l'autre sans un petit pincement au cœur.

Parce qu'il vaut mieux souffrir en silence et seul plutôt que de laisser à d'autre savoir ce qu'on a au fond du cœur.

°OoO°

Harry faisait ses devoirs dans une partie les plus reculées de la bibliothèque, pour être tranquille et surtout ne pas subir les moqueries et les regards de ses camarades. Il était sorti le lendemain de sa fausse tentative de suicide, et cela avait été amusant de voir tous les visages stupéfaits se tourner vers lui – enfin, amusant au début. Cela l'avait été beaucoup moins quand il avait dû affronter les murmures et les remarques plus ou moins blessantes de ses camarades. Le plus dur avait été quand ça avait été au tour de Ron. Il lui avait dit de telles choses.. au point même que personne n'aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient été un jour amis. Mais au fond, il s'en moquait. Aucun ne le connaissait vraiment, et aucun n'avait l'intention de le faire. Ils voulaient Harry Potter, Harry le leur donnait avec une joie immense.

Mais tout cela, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il utilisait des charmes de dissimulation pour cacher ce que les autres ne voulaient pas voir – qui voudrait savoir que leur héros est en train de mourir ? Il ne faisait qu'apprendre, se remplissant de tous les charmes, sortilèges, connaissances dont il pouvait avoir besoin pour tuer Voldemort. Il aurait bien voulu s'entraîner pour des arts de combats moldus, mais il savait que son corps ne le supporterait pas. Il se résolut donc d'aller à l'Infirmerie, lorsque tous ses camarades se rendraient à Pré-au-Lard, le samedi suivant.

Cependant… Cependant, il y avait cours de Potions entre-temps. Le lendemain matin, pour être plus précise. Et Harry sentait qu'il allait devoir retourner en retenue. Ca ne l'étonnerait pas. En fait, ce serait plutôt le contraire qui serait étonnant. Et inquiétant. Cela signifierait des choses qu'Harry ne voulait pas savoir.

Et puis, il y avait le problème Draco Malfoy. Harry savait depuis l'année dernière qu'il ressentait quelque chose de spécial pour lui – chose qui s'était confirmée quand il était venu le voir à l'infirmerie. Le sortilège qu'il avait placé autour de son lit ne laissait passer que les personnes en lesquelles il avait le plus confiance, même inconsciemment. Et il avait rejeté toutes les autres personnes – y compris Dumbledore. Mais Harry pensait sérieusement qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à lui – trop de danger pour lui. Pour eux. Alors il fallait qu'ils cessent de se voir, comme avec tous les autres.

Il travaillait sur son devoir de Sortilèges, même si ce cours était pour lui l'un des plus simples, et qu'il connaissant le sortilège en question depuis plus d'un an. Terminant rapidement, il se leva et entreprit de chercher des livres sur des charmes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, afin d'approfondir encore ses connaissances.

Il revint à sa table quelques minutes plus tard, croulant sous divers grimoires portant des noms aussi étranges les uns que les autres. C'est ainsi qu'il passa sa nuit, ayant bien pris soin auparavant de jeter un sort de d'illusion sur sa table, afin que la bibliothécaire ne se doute de rien.

Il était environ une heure du matin quand Harry entendit des bruits de pas et un léger sifflotement dans l'immense bibliothèque. Il se tendit brusquement. D'accord, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici, mais celui qui se promenait dans cet endroit à une heure pareille devait avoir des raisons moins innocentes que les siennes. Se levant silencieusement, il dégaina sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit.

Et… Il tomba nez à nez avec le directeur, qui portait son éternel sourire bienveillant. Harry sentit une bouffée de colère contre ce vieil homme qui lui avait promis de l'aider et qui n'avait rien fait. Ne laissant rien paraître, il regarda d'un air tout à fait neutre l'homme en face de lui.

-Allons nous asseoir, tu veux bien ? dit Albus, sans se départir de son sourire.

Harry acquiesça, toujours tendu, et le conduisit jusqu'à sa table de travail, où ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Le silence reprit son emprise nocturne sur la bibliothèque. Albus regarda les titres des livres posés sur la table. Un voile de tristesse couvrit ses yeux pendant quelques instants, quand il se rendit compte du niveau exigé pour la compréhension de ces textes. Certains étaient dans de vieilles langues ; Harry avait donc du prendre une dizaine de dictionnaires pour tout comprendre, et une montagne de notes où étaient griffonnées des formules complexes trônaient entre deux piles de livres.

-Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? finit par demander le vieil homme.

-Oui, je vous remercie, répondit d'une voix neutre le jeune homme.

Albus soupira.

-Harry, il me semble avoir déjà eu cette conversation. Tu sais que tu ne vas pas bien.

Avec un petit soupir fataliste, Harry lâcha :

-D'accord. Je ne vais pas bien. Mais ça n'a aucune importance.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'écria le directeur. Harry, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je peux t'aider, si tu en as envie, bien évidemment.

Harry ne répondit pas de suite. La proposition pouvait l'aider, même s'il doutait que ce soit ce à quoi Dumbledore s'attendait.

-Alors… J'aimerais que vous mettiez à ma disposition une salle d'entraînement, avec tout ce qui y est nécessaire. Par ça, j'entends armes, livres avancés sur toutes les matières enseignées, ainsi qu'un nécessaire de soins.

Dire que Dumbledore fut surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il n'aurait jamais songé à ce que son protégé veuille s'entraîner, à il ne savait quoi – bien, il savait quoi, mais tout de même…-, dans une salle spéciale. Et puis, les soins quémandés informaient d'une éventuelle blessure, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le vieil homme. Mais en voyant l'air déterminé de l'adolescent, il soupira.

-Très bien. Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Mais avant d'accéder à ta requête, j'aimerais que tu ailles voir Madame Pomfresh.

Harry hocha la tête, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de toutes manières.

-Harry, j'aimerais vraiment savoir… Pourquoi cette demande ?

-Pour la même raison que j'ai abandonné mes amis. Parce qu'il faut que je me batte, et qu'il n'y aura personne pour m'aider. Je savais depuis le début que je serais seul. Vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus baissa les yeux. La voix de son élève n'avait pas été accusatrice, elle constatait un simple fait, fait qu'Albus aurait préféré ne jamais connaître. Il se leva donc, en silence, laissant le Survivant à ses livres, seul, comme cela devait être.

°OoO°

Le lendemain, il se rendit à l'infirmerie, comme il se l'était promis ; mais il dut se retenir pour ne pas faire marche arrière devant les questions qu'il jugeait trop gênantes, posées par l'infirmière.

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous n'avez pas mangé ? Et passé une vraie nuit de sommeil, aussi ? ajouta-t-elle quand elle prit conscience des légères cernes sous les yeux de jeune homme.

-Heu… Je ne sais pas, peut-être quatre ou… cinq jours, fit piteusement Harry, devant l'air réprobateur de la vieille femme. Pour les deux, crut-il nécessaire d'ajouter.

Devant l'air définitivement plus que réprobateur de la vieille femme, Harry jugea plus prudent de laisser entrevoir un peu de la vérité. Il avoua qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir la nuit, à cause des cauchemars et des visions que lui envoyait Voldemort, qu'il ne mangeait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il ne le gardait pas longtemps.

-Je vois. Déshabillez-vous, je vous prie.

Réticent, Harry obéit tout de même. Seule l'infirmière pouvait faire valider sa demande. Il espérait juste que son sortilège resterait bien en place.

Et ce fut le cas. Seule les quelques cicatrices sur ses poignets et son corps dont Harry était sûr que la femme avait déjà vu étaient restées. Elle lui fit boire quelques potions qui devaient lui permettre de regagner un appétit à peu près convenable, ainsi qu'une sorte de cure de sommeil ; bien que cela ne devait pas durer, puisque Harry avait décidé d'étudier sérieusement l'Occlumencie. Après lui avoir fait quelques recommandations, elle le laissa sortir, mais resta tout de même inquiète.

_On ne se lance pas un aussi puissant sortilège de camouflage pour rien._

Harry, quant à lui, se sentait un peu mieux. Il voulait réellement aller mieux, même si ça ne changeait rien à sa condition actuelle. Il était toujours seul. Mais il préférait être seul et en bonne santé finalement. Il devait battre l'autre enfoiré, quitte à ne pas dormir. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait de toute manière.

Contrairement à ses camarades, qui étaient pour la plupart partis s'amuser et se détendre au village sorcier, il partit directement se cloîtrer dans la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas réellement bougé depuis la veille. En fait, il s'était endormi environ trois heures, avant de se réveiller en sursaut à l'aube. Il était ensuite allé dans la Tour Gryffondor, prendre une douche rapide, ce qui lui permit de se changer et de ranger en sûreté quelques affaires.

_Enfin_, songea-t-il, _ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un s'en souciait_. C'est ainsi qu'il sacrifia la dernière belle journée d'octobre à travailler, travailler, et encore travailler.

Cependant, quelqu'un se souciait du Gryffondor.

C'est pourquoi Draco Malfoy se tenait en retrait entre deux rangées de livres non loin de l'endroit où s'était installé Harry. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, qu'il devrait se contenter d'être simplement là pour Harry – mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était déjà heureux que Harry ne l'ai pas tout simplement jeté quand il était allé le voir, mais il voulait plus.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et les deux autres Serpentards. Jurant mentalement, il courut rapidement mais gracieusement vers le hall, laissant un Harry Potter étrangement troublé par l'attitude du Serpentard.

En effet Harry avait senti depuis le début que quelqu'un le surveillait, et avait remarqué du coin de l'œil les cheveux blonds pâles du garçon. Il se demandait pourquoi l'autre agissait ainsi – mais étrangement, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Toutes ses résolutions venaient de voler en éclat. Si une personne devait rester, ça serait lui. Sous le secret le plus absolu. Comme le reste de sa vie.

°OoO°

A présent que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Non, ce n'est pas ça, pas ici en tout cas. Enfin, à présent qu'Harry semblait aller mieux, cela avait encouragé plusieurs de ses condisciples à vouloir lui parler à nouveau. Malheureusement pour eux, ils se faisaient aussi sec renvoyer sur les roses – ou dans le lac, selon les cas. Ainsi, après quelques essais infructueux, tous décidèrent de laisser leur Survivant à sa solitude. Certains affirmaient que ce n'était qu'un caprice d'enfant gâté par la vie. C'était surtout ceux-là que Draco avait envie d'étrangler.

Un jour qu'il était à la bibliothèque pour approfondir un cours de Potions, en cherchant un livre dans les immenses étagères, il surprit une conversation entre les deux anciens amis d'Harry. Hermione semblait encore sur le point de pleurer et Ron la serrait contre elle, l'air soucieux.

-Ecoute Hermione… C'est… C'était _aussi_ mon meilleur ami… Il fait juste croire qu'il a changé, il n'a peut-être vraiment plus besoin de nous…

-Mais… balbutia-t-elle. Je sais qu'il semble aller mieux, mais regarde-le, on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul, il ne parle plus à personne…

Draco se dit qu'il aimerait bien botter le cul de ces cons mais resta là où il était. Harry et lui n'étaient pas censés avoir sympathisé. C'était décidément trop dur et injuste… pour eux tous.

-Eh bien, tant pis pour lui. On a tout fait pour lui Hermione. On l'a accueilli, on l'a aidé comme on a pu, mais apparemment, ça n'as pas suffit… Ne te démoralise pas pour ça.

-Mais… Mais… Il faut l'aider !

-Non. Il ne veut pas de notre aide. Il ne semble pas en avoir besoin.

Ron avait pris une voix déterminée, mais Draco voyait bien que cela cachait quelque chose d'autre. Il savait de source sûre – Théodore en l'occurrence – que le roux avait pris une place importante chez les Gryffondors. Peut-être que le départ de son soi-disant meilleur ami l'avait arrangé finalement. Et Granger…. Elle qui s'était toujours plus souciée de ses notes que d'Harry, elle semblait avoir enfin remarqué l'importance que le jeune homme avait dans sa vie. On remarque toujours que l'on aime quelque chose ou quelqu'un dès que cela disparaît. Idiote.

Il eut envie de sortir de derrière cette rangée de livres et leur dire quelques vérités bien senties ; mais deux choses l'en empêchèrent. D'abord, Harry le tuerait sûrement de dire quelque chose comme ça. Et ensuite… il vit une chose qui le dégoûta plus qu'autre chose.

Ron embrassa Hermione. Et cette dernière y répondait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Tirant la langue, Draco se retourna et rejoint sa table de travail. Il ne vit pas que l'objet principal de ses pensées s'était aussi retiré, et il ne devina jamais les sombres pensées qui envahirent Harry à cet instant.

Il songea en effet que maintenant, personne n'avait besoin de lui.

_Et Draco ?_ murmura la petite voix dans sa tête.

Eh bien… Lui, c'était autre chose. Lui, il l'aimait. Il en était sûr à présent. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester près de lui. Il lui ferait trop de mal ; et Harry savait que ça serait réciproque. Draco n'était apparemment pas fait pour aimer, le seul sentiment approchant étant l'affection. Draco avait de l'affection pour Harry, teintée de pitié ; mais Harry ne voulait pas de ça, il voulait plus, il voulait l'impossible. Comme d'habitude. Il n'obtenait jamais réellement ce qu'il désirait.

TBC.


	8. Chaptitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

Le lundi suivant, tous les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de sixième année attendaient patiemment que leur professeur – honni pour les uns, respecté par d'autres – arrive dans son habituel tournoiement de robes noires. Ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver. Grimaçant un sourire cynique, il entra sans dire un mot et commença à inscrire les instructions sur le tableau noir, sans attendre ses élèves.

Harry s'assit au fond de la salle, comme à son habitude. Il sortit ses affaires et patienta le temps que son professeur finisse d'écrire. Lorsque ce fut fait, Rogue parla abruptement :

-Vous avez une heure et demie pour réaliser cette potion. Nous avons étudié la théorie au dernier cours. Vous devriez normalement, si certains ne sont pas trop atrophiés du cerveau, réussir à obtenir une potion à peu près correcte.

Ceci dit, la classe commença à travailler sous les regards noirs de Rogue. Harry recopia la recette pour pouvoir être plus à l'aise dans la composition – jusque là, cette méthode avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il entama les diverses préparations, suivant à la lettre ce qui était marqué. Ce fut sans compter l'aide… inestimable qu'il reçut sous forme de Bombabouse de la part d'un de ses camarades de Serpentard. Goyle apparemment.

Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur nauséabonde se répandit dans la classe, lorsqu'il sentit son professeur approcher dangereusement de sa table de travail, lorsqu'il entendit ses mots sortir de sa bouche.

-Potter ! Etes-vous à ce point idiot pour confondre une bille de Protencia et une stupide bombabouse ? Est-ce seulement génétique ou cela résulte-t-il de votre incompétence propre ? siffla méchamment Rogue.

Harry garda le silence et les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait plus voir, ni entendre, ni sentir. Il baissa la tête. Il s'était promis de ne plus répondre. Il se retint à grand-peine à vrai dire. Faisant un geste de la baguette, Rogue fit disparaître la fumée qui commençait à se répandre, et susurra :

-Potter, retenue, ce soir, 20h. Et vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Les autres, terminez ! ajouta-t-il en criant.

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise après avoir rangé ses affaires. Rogue ne lui accordait plus aucune importance, au contraire de ses camarades, qui le fusillaient du regard ou se moquaient ouvertement de lui, selon la Maison.

Harry se dit que finalement, il avait eu raison d'être seul. Ca valait mieux pour tout le monde. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il fut le premier à sortir. Il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer. Il se dirigea vers le parc.

Respirer. Ne pas pleurer. Ne plus pleurer. Ne pas crier. Harry se rendit compte qu'être dans son cas signifiait ne plus rien ressentir. Il ne devait plus avoir aucun sentiment pour quiconque, sans quoi il détruirait, encore. Alors, il devrait arrêter d'avoir des remords, et des regrets. Ca vaudrait mieux.

Soupirant, il sortit de son sac un petit paquet. Il en sortit une tige de tabac, et l'alluma d'un sort informulé. Il avait commencé la cigarette et les sorts informulés l'été précédent. Il était devenu très fort à l'un et à l'autre, même s'il trouvait qu'il fumait un peu trop depuis la rentrée. Expirant un peu de fumée, il calma son angoisse de se retrouver, ce soir encore, face à son détesté professeur.

Soupirant à nouveau, il rentra finalement lorsque de gros nuages gris arrivèrent et des bruits sourds d'éclairs se firent entendre.

Dans la Grande Salle, le brouhaha était considérable, pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu avec un silence presque parfait pendant un mois et demi. Mais Harry s'assit tout de même en bout de table, se servit un peu à manger, obéissant aux ordres de l'infirmière et sortit un livre de poche, moldu de toute évidence. Quelques personnes remarquèrent son arrivée, dont Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et Albus Dumbledore. Tous trois sourirent légèrement devant ce spectacle plus réjouissant que la solitude dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

Harry, inconscient de ces regards, continuait de lire – une explication approfondie sur les méthodes de combat moldues, passionnant – et de manger machinalement. Les aliments semblaient avoir une nouvelle saveur, même s'il était assez difficile de reprendre goût au simple fait de manger.

Ainsi, Harry recommença à prendre un train de vie régulier : il se réveillait le matin aux alentours de six heures, puis prenait une douche ; ensuite il faisait une heure de sport autour du lac, et retournait prendre une douche. Il déjeunait rapidement avant d'aller en cours ; en fin de journée, il s'enfermait dans la salle d'entraînement allouée par le directeur. Il y faisait ses devoirs et apprenait toujours plus, et il s'entraînait à toute sorte de sorts et charmes qui pourraient l'aider. Et parfois Draco le retrouvait à la bibliothèque, et ils discutaient – sous un charme qui empêchait quiconque de les voir. Pratique, la magie.

Il avait enfin un rythme de sommeil à peu près convenable, ainsi qu'une alimentation équilibrée, bien que plus pauvre que celle de la plupart de ses camarades. Il semblait à nouveau plus fort, plus sûr de lui-même. Il restait tout de même enfermé dans son mutisme et sa solitude, mais tous pouvaient ressentir qu'un changement avait opéré sur leur Sauveur. Ce qui n'était pour déplaire à certains.

Draco aimait la nouvelle version d'Harry. Plus confiant, toujours aussi taciturne, mais il n'était plus le gamin rachitique du début d'année. Pourtant, il se faisait toujours autant de soucis pour lui. Soucis qui ne firent qu'augmenter quand il retrouva Potter dans sa chambre, juste après la fin de la journée.

-Bonjour Draco.

-Bonjour, répondit simplement Draco, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Harry.

Draco acquiesça. Harry se laissa donc tomber sur le lit du blond.

-Je voulais te demander un service.

Draco haussa un sourcil – comme seul un Malfoy sait le faire.

-Quel genre ? questionna-t-il, méfiant.

-Apprends-moi ce que tu sais sur la Medicomagie.

Draco se figea. Sans répondre, il déposa ses affaires sur son bureau et ne se retourna qu'après être sûr que ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi Draco, soupira Harry avec lassitude.

-OK, OK, mais... je pensais que je pourrais te suffire comme guérisseur personnel, fit Draco avec dédain et amusement mêlés dans sa voix.

Harry eut un petit sourire, le premier depuis… Merde, Draco ne se souvenait même plus du dernier sourire de celui…

-Oh, pour ce _genre_ de situation, oui, sans aucun doute… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas – et ce n'est pas pour me plaire, conclut Harry, en coupant involontairement le blond dans ses pensées.

Ce dernier soupira.

-Oui, bien sûr… Eh bien, je vais te laisser quelques manuels et des recettes de potions et tout ce qui pourra te servir, dit-il en piochant dans une pile de livres posée à même le sol.

Harry ne répondit rien, laissant l'autre faire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry le gratifia d'un petit sourire, pendant qu'il rangeait ce que lui offrait le blond dans son sac. Avant de quitter la pièce, il demanda, sans se retourner :

-Est-ce que… je pourrais revenir ici ?

Pour toute réponse, il entendit un petit rire, qui lui confirma l'autorisation de Draco.

-Merci Draco. Merci pour tout.

Puis il sortit, sans remarquer le sourire triste de Draco, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

* * *

Février. Le froid. La neige. Un peu de soleil. Beaucoup de devoirs. Beaucoup de morts. La fin approchait.

* * *

Harry était assis à sa place dans la Grande Salle, avalant un peu de nourriture sous le regard inquiet de Draco. Il fallait dire que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur dernière dispute. Draco se demandait parfois comme une relation pareille avait pu s'instaurer entre eux. Dire qu'il y a peu, ils se détestaient au point de souhaiter la mort de l'autre… Les choses avaient bien changé.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry se redresser d'un coup, et tourner la tête vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Il le vit soupirer et sortir sa baguette. Son air interrogateur alerta ses deux amis qui échangèrent un regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Ils la refermèrent aussitôt en voyant le sort qu'Harry avait jeté, même s'ils ignoraient _qui_ avait lancé le sort.

Une sorte de mur bleuté transparent s'éleva, protégeant tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs de… de quoi au juste ? se demanda Draco alors qu'il se levait. Harry l'imita inconsciemment, sourcils toujours froncés, baguette à la main. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, mais c'est apparemment une chose que lui seul pouvait percevoir.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que…

-Taisez-vous !

La voix d'Harry claqua, sèche et rauque, forçant le directeur à obéir ; McGonagall hoqueta de tant d'insolence et se prépara à crier mais fut interrompue par un geste du directeur. Le vieil homme ne savait pas réellement ce qui se passait, mais avait suffisamment confiance en son élève. Et en quelques instants, il sut qu'il avait eu raison.

_En effet, les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent, laissant passer une dizaine de…_

-Mangemorts ! hurla une première année.

Tous les élèves reculèrent inconsciemment vers leurs professeurs, qui se mirent en position de défense. Seul Harry était resté là où il était, c'est-à-dire juste devant les portes. Il contemplait les dix silhouettes noires encapuchonnées, jouant avec sa baguette comme s'il s'était agit d'un vulgaire bout de bois.

-Est-ce que vous ne chercheriez pas _ceci_, par hasard ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire insolent.

Il leva sa main, et laissa à moitié tomber un pendentif soutenu par une longue chaîne en argent. Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas un pendentif, mais une sorte de petite montre, en argent également, d'où émanait une aura étrange.

-Donne-le moi immédiatement Potter, siffla un des hommes.

-Mais certainement. Dès que tu m'auras remis ce que Tom t'a donné. Je vais même te laisser prendre tes nouvelles recrues, et comme je suis très généreux, je vais t'accompagner voir ton cher maître. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? fit Harry, avec une pointe très nette de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Très bien. Voici ton cadeau Potter !

Le mangemort envoya une boîte noire enrubannée, qu'Harry attrapa au vol. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement, puis se figea. Il la referma sans un mot et la jeta au sol.

-Je suppose qu'il est mort durant le voyage hein ?

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à son vis-à-vis, Harry se retourna brusquement et toisa la foule devant lui.

-Que ceux qui désirent rejoindre Lord Voldemort s'avancent jusqu'à la barrière. Faites bien votre choix, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis quelques élèves sortirent de la foule pressée au fond de la salle. Puis une vingtaine suivit. Harry reconnut celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami, son frère… Ronald Weasley s'avançait comme un conquérant, comme si trahir sa famille et tous ceux qui l'aimaient était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais faite dans sa vie. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, avant qu'Harry ne pose sa main sur la barrière bleutée et n'annonce d'une voix claire :

-Avancez d'un pas.

Tous obéirent, et se retournèrent vers ceux qu'ils avaient laissés. Harry devinait que derrière lui, beaucoup devaient pleurer.

-Dès cet instant, déclara-t-il, je vous considère tous comme mes ennemis. Si je vous trouve – et je vous trouverais – sachez que je vous tuerais. Qui que vous soyez. Maintenant…

Il se retourna et fit face à ceux qui étaient restés. Il vit Hermione sangloter douloureusement sur l'épaule de Seamus. Il vit Draco qui le fixait, mais ne réussit pas à lui sourire pour le rassurer.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, la barrière de protection se brisera quand nous serons sortis de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ensuite, faites ce que bon vous sembleras, mais je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez dit.

Le susnommé hocha la tête. Lors d'une des leurs promenades nocturnes, Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi les gens continuait d'espérer.

-Parce qu'ils croient en un monde meilleur, dans lequel leurs enfants grandiront sans connaître la peur. Et c'est pour cela que tu doit te battre Harry. Ne te laisse pas décourager. Tu es plus fort que ce que tu crois.

Harry ne le croyait pas, il avait des choses à redire à cette déclaration, mais elles entraîneraient des conversations trop importantes et douloureuses, et n'avait pas eu le courage de les affronter. Mais à présent, Harry comprenait le sens de ses paroles, et se dit qu'il ne se battait pas uniquement pour tous ces gens qui ne savaient rien de lui, et dont il ne savait rien. C'était assez étrange d'être presque condamné à mourir pour des inconnus. Non, il se battait pour se venger. Ce n'était pas une véritable noble et jolie cause, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Voldemort lui avait trop prit.

Il se dirigea alors vers la table la plus proche, et sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert, dont il fit sauter le bouchon avec son pouce. Il versa la potion dans un verre vide, puis, avec un sourire narquois dirigé vers la troupe de Mangemort, il laissa tomber la petite montre dans le gobelet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? demanda l'homme qui parlait depuis le début.

Sans prendre la peine répondre, Harry plaça la main droite au-dessus du gobelet et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Au bout de quelques secondes, le récipient sembla bouillonner, puis tout s'arrêta aussi net. Mais au même moment, tous les mangemorts qui étaient arrivés en premier se mirent à geindre et à se tordre de douleur au sol. Harry retira la montre du gobelet, puis se dirigea vers les hommes encapuchonnés.

-Tu le veux toujours ? demanda Harry alors qu'il s'agenouillait au niveau de son interlocuteur.

-Va… te… faire foutre ! cracha l'autre.

-Hum. Non, merci, j'ai déjà donné, murmura Harry pour que seul l'homme en face de lui puisse l'entendre. Enfin. On y va ? demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Les Mangemorts se relevèrent, puis lui firent signe de le suivre. Sans un mot, Harry les suivit. Ils partirent, et dans un silence parfait et trop lourd de tensions, on n'entendit que les sanglots nerveux de ceux qui venaient de perdre un ami, un frère ou un proche.

Harry ferma tout à partir du moment où il ne vit plus Poudlard : son visage, ses sentiments, ses pensées, ses gestes, tout était contrôlé. Il savait que cette fois-ci, c'était mourir ou survivre. Il comptait bien tenter la deuxième option.

-Tu sais transplaner ? demanda le Mangemort qui lui tenait office de porte-parole.

Harry acquiesça.

-Prépare-toi.

L'instant d'après, toute la troupe arriva dans une salle étrangement sombre et glacée. Le jeune homme sentit immédiatement la présence du Lord Noir, juste devant lui, assis sur ce qui semblait être un trône. Harry songea rapidement qu'au moins, il avait de l'ambition, mais un peu trop mal placée à son goût. La pièce s'éclaira lentement, et Harry put voir ce à quoi ressemblait le Lord.

Il avait bien changé depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Son apparence était moins repoussante, il avait presque recouvré une forme humaine : seuls ses yeux de serpents lui rendaient son aura de puissance et de malveillance. Sa bouche se tordit en un horrible sourire, pendant qu'il faisait signe à la garde rapprochée d'Harry de partir.

-Bonjour Potter.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête, refusant de parler sans qu'il n'en soit obliger.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez stupide pour venir ici de ton plein gré. Mais évidemment, cela va éviter que trop… d'_innocents_ meurent à cause de toi, hm ?

Le mot _innocents_ paraissait presque obscène dans la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; comment un être aussi vil pouvait connaître ce qu'était l'innocence ?

-Avant de commencer les festivités, je voulais savoir… As-tu aimé mon cadeau ? Tu sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de trouver ce qui te ferais plaisir, dit tranquillement Voldemort d'une vois sarcastique.

-Je te remercie, _Tom_, mais ce cadeau a signé ta mort. Je voulais tuer ce sale rat moi-même.

Harry vit avec joie Voldemort serrer les poings et en retira une sorte de fierté mal placée. Il savait à quel point il haïssait son prénom et tout ce qui lui rappelait _avant_.

-Jeune Potter, sache que tu vas mourir ici, mais tu vas souffrir, bien plus que tout ce que tu as déjà connu jusqu'ici.

Le sourire malsain que lui lança Voldemort fit comprendre à Harry qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il retint un frisson et ferma les yeux en attendant le premier sort. Ce n'était pas ce jour-là qu'il tuerait Voldemort.

°OoO°

Lorsque la barrière de protection fut effectivement levée, tous les regards se posèrent sur le directeur, qui s'empêcha de faire transparaître tout son désarroi. Il claqua dans ses mains et parla d'une voix forte.

-Je vous prierais de rejoindre vos salles communes, _tous_ ; les préfets, je vous prie.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête et dirigèrent les plus jeunes dans un calme relatif, entrecoupé de murmures et de sanglots. Lorsque la salle fut vide, Dumbledore fit signe à l'équipe enseignante de le suivre dans la salle attenante.

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils parlèrent, discutèrent de ce qu'il convenait de faire, ou de ne pas faire, deux heures durant lesquelles tout fut remit en question. Au final, il fut décidé que tant que ne serait pas annoncée la mort de Harry Potter, rien ne changerait. Il fallait prévenir les membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que les gens du Ministère. Et Dumbledore se demandait vaguement laquelle des rencontres serait la plus dure.

Il avait prit avec lui la boîte offerte par le Seigneur Noir et qu'Harry avait laissé au sol. Lorsqu'il fut seul dans son bureau, il l'ouvrit délicatement et retint un hoquet de haine. Le corps sans vie d'un rat se tenait dedans, un rat auquel il manquait un sorte de doigt. Peter Pettigrow. Le premier sur la liste de Mangemorts à éliminer d'Harry.

-Oh Harry…

Le vieil homme se leva pour contempler la pluie qui n'avait cessé de tomber depuis la veille. Il comprenait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle Harry était parti ; ou du moins, partiellement. Et il devait avouer que cela ne l'enchantait guère.

°OoO°

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Harry Potter avait rejoint Lord Voldemort.

Trois semaines que les Mangemorts avaient cessé toutes activités.

Trois semaines passées, pour le monde magique, à craindre le pire. Les médias, malgré une peur terrible, titraient l'abandon du Sauveur, ou son changement présumé de camp ; on accusait, à tort ou à raison, le Ministère de n'avoir rien fait, même lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait repris 'vie' lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tout le monde suspectait son voisin d'avoir un lien avec des Mangemorts ; des tensions naissaient au moindre désaccord ; mais tous essayaient de vivre le plus normalement possible, malgré une menace imminente.

Et enfin, cela faisait trois semaines que Draco Malfoy attendait désespérément qu'Harry Potter revienne. Bien sûr, il ne le montrait jamais – et ne commencerait jamais ; mais la plupart des élèves, sans parler des professeurs, étaient surpris que le Prince de Serpentard n'ait pas rejoint les rangs de Lord Voldemort, ce qui faisait grincer des dents le blond.

A présent, quand on le croisait au détour d'un couloir, on lui jetait des regards suspicieux, méfiants ; d'autres croyaient qu'il avait réellement changé, et pas en mal. On commença à se demander qui était vraiment Draco Malfoy ; la question s'accentua quand il envoya dans un mur ou dans le lac quelques Pouffsouffles qui avaient eu le malheur d'aller lui parler. Mais il y avait réellement quelque chose de changé chez lui.

Il restait attentif en classe, posant des questions de temps à autres ; mais cela ne changeait pas de son comportement habituel. Ses notes ne baissaient pas, et avaient plutôt tendance à augmenter ; mais pour ceux qui le côtoyaient de près, Draco se noyait littéralement dans le travail, mangeait à peine, et refusait d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être à Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott. En fait, il semblait se foutre éperdument de son environnement. Fort heureusement, personne n'avait – encore – fait le rapprochement avec cette brusque dépression et le départ de Harry Potter.

Et à vrai dire, tout le monde ne se souciait pas des états d'âme des autres. En temps de guerre, c'est chacun pour soi et rien pour les autres.

C'est pourquoi Blaise et Theo, en tant qu'amis de Draco, et seuls Serpentards de sixième année à ne pas avoir rejoint Voldemort, ne virent pas immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Draco.

Et lorsque ce fut le cas, trois semaines avaient passé.

* * *

Donc, ce jour de la troisième semaine de cette fameuse disparition, Draco se rendit dans sa chambre de préfet – seul, il n'avait pas voulu que ses amis l'accompagnent. Il savait qu'ils savaient, et c'était presque trop. Il est étrange de savoir que d'autres en savent autant sur vous que vous-même. Dérangeant.

Et puis… Quand il donna son mot de passe, il sut avant même de poser un pied dans la chambre que quelqu'un était dans sa chambre.

Dès que la statue pivota, l'individu déjà identifié lui sauta dans les bras.

-Bonjour Potter, souffla Draco.

Il resserra ses mains dans le dos de son amant, respirant à pleines narines son odeur, cette sublime odeur… Il voulut pleurer de bonheur, enfin il le retrouvait… Renforçant son étreinte sur Harry, il posa son front contre celui de Survivant et l'embrassa furtivement. Harry se tendit aussitôt.

-Draco, s'il te plaît... Soigne moi.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et relâcha l'autre garçon. Sans un mot, ce dernier retira son pull, sa chemise, son pantalon ainsi que le sortilège de Camouflage. Draco grimaça en voyant le corps presque nu. A vue de nez, il avait au moins trois côtes cassées, des hématomes gros comme des Souaffles sur tout le corps, ainsi que de nombreuses coupures, surtout au niveau du dos, du ventre et des jambes. Et Draco sentait aussi qu'Harry avait reçut de nombreux sortilèges de magie Noire. Mauvais, très mauvais.

Sans un mot, il sortit ses potions et ses pommades et intima à l'autre garçon de se coucher sur le lit. Il murmura quelques sorts et appliqua des onguents sur son corps. Harry ferma les yeux et se força à ne penser à rien. Il était bien, dans ce lit, avec celui qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait plus jamais penser à ce qui s'était passé. Il frissonna. Les caresses s'arrêtèrent mais Harry ne bougea pas plus.

-Draco…

Le blond prit la main d'Harry et lui en caressa doucement le dos. Il sourit faiblement. Il était là, alors, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Mais au fond de lui, Draco savait que ce serait éphémère. Soudain, un bruit étrange le remit en contact avec la réalité.

Harry pleurait.

La tête dans les bras, il sanglotait comme un enfant, murmurant des paroles lourdes de sens, suppliant des ennemis invisibles. Le cœur de Draco se serra. Il venait de finir de soigner Harry – physiquement seulement, il se doutait bien que le mental serait beaucoup plus compliqué à soigner.

Il s'allongea à côté de Harry, de manière à ce que ce dernier ait sa tête nichée dans ses épaules, et pour que Draco puisse entourer le corps du plus petit dans ses bras. Il les recouvrit tous les deux, et le réconforta du mieux qu'il put.

-Merde, je t'aime…

Puis il se détourna et commença à rédiger son devoir de Métamorphoses. Il ne se coucha qu'aux environs de minuit, en se lovant contre le dos de celui-qu'il-aimait.

°OoO°

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla, un corps collé contre le sien. En fait, son bras était posé sur un corps – pas le sien. Il sourit sans ouvrir les yeux. Puis il se décida à se lever, après tout il devait continuer à aller en cours, et laisser Harry se reposer. Le savoir en vie et dans sa propre chambre le mit d'assez bonne humeur pour sourire à ses deux amis quand il vit au petit déjeuner.

°OoO°

Quatre jours.

Harry se réveilla après quatre jours d'un sommeil réparateur et presque comateux. Il le fit brusquement, comme s'il avait décidé que son sommeil avait assez duré, comme s'il devait aller voir comment se portait le monde qui le méprisait ou l'adorait, selon ses envies. Il mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans la chambre de Draco, qui l'avait soigné et qu'il avait squatté son lit durant tout ce temps. Regardant l'heure, il sut que la plupart des étudiants entreraient bientôt dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner.

Il soupira. Il décida de se lever et prendre une douche bien méritée. Il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, se forçant à ne pas penser, à ne pas sentir – à oublier. Puis il se sentit obligé de sortir et de montrer à la face du monde qu'on avait réussi à faire de lui ce qu'on voulait.

Un tueur.

°OoO°

-Mes chers enfants, je vous remercie d'être venus ce soir, commença Dumbledore, attirant tous les regards sur sa personne. Je sais que la situation est très tendue, mais nous avons décidé, d'un commun accord, que…

_Dumbledore s'arrêta d'un coup et regarda fixement devant lui. L'une des portes de la Grande Salle venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Harry Potter, la lèvre coupée, fraîchement habillé, les cheveux lui cachant sa cicatrice. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et avança dans un silence quasi-religieux dans l'allée centrale._

Arrivé devant le Directeur, il esquissa un vague sourire, puis, en jetant un regard mauvais au Ministre, il extirpa lentement une grosse pierre noire de la poche de son jean troué. Il la posa délicatement en face de lui, sur la table et releva les yeux sur le vieil homme, qui contemplait la pierre en écarquillant les yeux.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que…

-Pierre d'âme, chuchota Harry d'une voix rauque.

Sa voix résonna entre les murs ancestraux, faisant frissonner quelques élèves. Dumbledore retint les siens.

-Mais c'est impossible, elles ont été détruites par…

-Grindelwald, oui, je le sais, murmura toujours Harry.

-Alors, comment… ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules.

-Demandez à Mondingus. Il voulait la vendre comme décor pour aquarium.

Un petit silence flotta durant lequel Dumbledore organisa ses pensées. Mais il fut troublé par la voix enrouée d'Harry :

-Monsieur, j'ai fait ce que vous attendiez de moi. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

N'attendant aucune réponse, il se détourna, et sortit aussi vite qu'il le put. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il eut envie de pleurer par _peur_. Il avait pleuré sous l'effet de la douleur, des responsabilités, mais la peur… Peur de devoir encore tout affronter. La peur d'un secret découvert. La peur d'être, encore une fois, rejeté.

Il fit claquer les portes derrière lui en même temps que ses doigts. Le silence se brisa lorsque tous les élèves se mirent à parler entre eux, surexcités.

-Mes enfants ! appela Dumbledore, recréant le silence devenu joyeux. Je pense que maintenant, je peux vous annoncer sans mentir que l'école ne se fermera pas. Lord Voldemort a été vaincu.

Des vivats et des cris de joie se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Certains se tombaient dans les bras, d'autres riaient et pleuraient… Et au milieu de tout ça, Draco se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce sous le regard étrange de ses amis. Ils comprenaient ; ils n'iraient le chercher que dans une heure.

°OoO°

Draco se dirigea directement vers le lac. Il savait qu'Harry y serait. Et bien sûr, il eut raison.

Celui-qui-avait-vaincu était assis dans l'herbe mouillée, le regard vide, fixé sur un point invisible du lac. Il ne dit rien quand Draco s'assit à côté de lui. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, en profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Mais il fallait bien parler, même les paroles peuvent avoir leur utilité.

-Tu vas rester ? murmura Draco, sans regarder Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier après un temps ; il secoua la tête. Après tout, il ne me reste plus rien. J'aurais peut-être du mourir. Je n'ai rien Draco.

Le blond retint ses larmes.

-Et moi ? réussit-il à souffler.

Il sentit Harry lui faire gentiment tourner la tête vers lui. Il souriait tristement.

-Toi… Tu es la personne la plus formidable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu m'as aidé. Tu m'as aimé. Soigné. Quel homme demanderait plus ? Mais… Tu sais… Je ne peux pas. Ce serait mal. Je ne peux pas être près de toi en sachant que ma présence ne sera que difficile pour toi.

-Dit pas de conneries Potter. Si ta présence m'était tellement insupportable, je t'aurais viré à coup de pied au cul à chaque fois que tu entrais dans ma chambre.

Harry sourit.

-Je m'en doute bien. Je ne parlais pas de ça…

-Je sais. Mais je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas faible Harry. Je saurais me défendre.

-Même contre moi ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Harry secoua la tête, un sourire triste toujours collé sur le visage.

-Rien.

Un silence passa puis :

-Tu veux bien être avec moi ?

Draco regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Bien sûr, finit-il par sourire à son tour. Depuis toujours.

-Vraiment ? murmura Harry, dont le regard s'était redirigé vers le lac.

-Oui. Depuis longtemps. Mais comment dire ce dont on n'est pas sûr à une personne qui vous hais ? dit Draco sur le même ton – triste.

-Je ne t'ai jamais haï. Au contraire. Tu étais tout ce que je n'étais pas – parfait, aimé, beau. Alors.. je t'ai détesté pour ça, parce que tu me semblais tellement idéal… souffla Harry. Je crois que je t'ai aimé depuis la cinquième année, termina-t-il brusquement en secouant la tête.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était trop brutal, mais c'était aussi.. Parfait. Dans la mesure du possible. Parfait comme pouvait l'être celui qui avait vaincu.

-Je…

-Je sais, interrompit Harry, ce n'est pas réciproque. Tant pis. Après tout, je n'ai…

Il fut à son tour coupé par une paire de lèvres qui se posait sur les siennes. Lentement, il leva une main et caressa la joue du blond. Ce dernier brisa le baiser.

-_Je t'aime_. N'en doute jamais.

Sans répondre, Harry l'embrassa à nouveau. Puisqu'à cet instant la guerre était fini, tout irait bien – n'est-ce pas ?

TBC.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 9**

Bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Draco et Harry avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi dans la chambre du blond – tous les cours avaient été annulés, et Harry ne voulait voir personne. Mais je ne raconterais pas ce qu'ils y ont fait. Vous aimeriez vraiment que quelqu'un raconte votre vie sexuelle ?

Enfin. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à sortir, c'était l'heure du dîner. Mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se montrer ensemble – même si la guerre était finie, d'autres batailles subsistaient. Draco abandonna donc Harry pour aller voir ses deux amis, tandis que celui-ci traînait un peu avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait s'expliquer tôt ou tard – le plus tard aurait été le mieux – mais ce n'était pas possible, et il le savait.

Il voulait qu'on l'oublie mais…

Mais, bien évidemment, ce n'est pas ce qui se passa.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, tous les bruits, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent brusquement et le silence assourdissant remplit la salle. Il s'arrêta à son tour, contempla les élèves et leurs mines ébahies, avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la table de Gryffondor.

Puis, quelques élèves applaudirent. D'autres les suivirent.

Et la salle explosa en cris, hourras et autres marques de joie.

Harry arrêta de manger. Regarda autour de lui. Regarda le Professeur Dumbledore. Son regard était dur. La colère le prit soudainement. Et tout explosa.

Les verres, les assiettes en faïence, les carafes, certains plats en verre, des lunettes, des bijoux trop fragiles,… Tout explosa. Et Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté du regard le directeur. Les autres, élèves et professeurs, choqués, n'avaient même pas eu le temps de crier. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry détacha son regard du vieux visage ridé et regarda alentours. Il murmura quelques mots, et tout se reconstitua sous les visages stupéfaits des étudiants. Puis, toujours conscient des regards posés sur lui, Harry quitta la salle sans un bruit.

Les professeurs calmèrent les élèves, un peu choqués par l'accès de magie et de colère du Survivant. Pendant ce temps-là, deux personnes s'éclipsèrent de la salle après quelques excuses.

Dumbledore savait qu'Harry serait dehors. D'abord parce que la simple vue du lac le calmait beaucoup, et ensuite parce que le garçon savait qu'il était interdit de fumer à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Même si en fait, aucun élève n'était censé fumer, mais peu de monde respectait à la lettre le règlement de l'école. Dumbledore savait depuis quelques temps que le Sauveur fumait, grâce à une de ses nombreuses sorties nocturnes, au cours de laquelle ils s'étaient croisés au détour d'un couloir, dans le silence qui était leur. Ou plutôt sien.

Effectivement, Harry se tenait accroupi, les fesses sur les talons, en face du lac immense, lâchant de temps à autres une épaisse volute de fumée grisâtre. Le vieil homme s'approcha derrière lui, de manière à le voir de profil.

Ils ne se dirent rien pendant un long moment. Seuls le vent et le bruit de mouvement des nuages emplissaient cette scène infiniment triste. Le lac reflétait des ombres tantôt grises, tantôt noires, ou un éclair aveuglant lorsqu'un des rayons du timide soleil traversait la barrière des nuages. Des bourrasques brusques faisaient bouger la cime des arbres, leur donnant une allure de vieillards compatissants.

-Harry, que s'est-il passé ? murmura Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme se leva. Il savait que ses membres tremblaient, mais il ne s'en cacha pas, ne le voulant pas, et surtout ne pouvant pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répondit Harry sur le même ton. J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Je l'ai tué. Même s'il m'a pris plus qu'il ne l'aurait du, il est mort, et son âme est enfermée à jamais. Que voulez-vous de plus ? termina-t-il dans un soupir.

-Je voudrais savoir, Harry. Comment l'as-tu tué ? Comment as-tu pu utiliser une de ces pierres ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Vous connaissez comme moi ses propriétés. Je vous ait déjà dit comment je l'avais obtenu. Que voulez-vous de plus ? Cet homme est un idiot. Je l'ai eu pour à peine deux Gallions, alors qu'elle est inestimable. Mondingus devrait réellement arrêter de boire.

Ces quelques mots, dits sur le ton de la conversation, auraient pu paraître drôles pour le vieux fou qu'était Dumbledore, mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient absolument pas.

-Pourquoi un tel débordement dans la Grande Salle ?

Harry consuma la moitié de sa cigarette avant de répondre. Et lorsqu'il le fit, Dumbledore fut surpris d'y trouver de la lassitude et du dégoût.

-Parce que j'en avais marre de devoir toujours paraître calme devant vous. Ca fait du bien de pouvoir se lâcher un peu, soupira-t-il. Toujours ce ton impersonnel et froid, mais sa voix devenait plus cassée. Et surtout, poursuivit-il, je veux que vous arrêtiez de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas. Je ne veux pas être le Survivant ! Je veux… qu'on me laisse tranquille. Est-ce trop demander ? finit-il par gémir, en cachant sa tête entre ses bras tendus.

Albus Dumbledore se sentit alors très coupable. Il lui avait fait part de la prophétie, il lui avait permis de s'isoler encore plus de ses amis, il lui avait même fourni une salle d'entraînement… Harry n'était plus un enfant, et Albus doutait même qu'il l'ait jamais été.

-Oui, Harry. Tu es leur sauveur, notre sauveur, celui qui nous a débarrassé d'un des pires Mages Noirs de notre histoire. Ne nous en veut pas. Nous avons pour habitude de vénérer ceux qui nous ont sauvé. Ce n'est pas magique, c'est humain.

-Mais je ne veux pas de ça, cria Harry en se retournant enfin vers le directeur. Il pleurait. Je dois être seul, vous le savez, je n'ai besoin de personne ! PERSONNE ! hurla-t-il.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Harry se calma brusquement.

-Harry… Tu as besoin d'aide. Si tu ne veux pas parler, ne restes pas seul au moins. Personne ne peut rester seul éternellement.

-Vous n'écoutez donc jamais ? dit Harry d'une voix égale, d'où suintait encore une colère présente. Je dois être seul. Personne n'a pu m'aider. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.

Ecrasant rageusement sa cigarette au sol, il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Fuir encore, fuir ceux qu'il aurait pu aimer, apprécier. Il aimait, c'est vrai, sa solitude, mais parfois elle lui pesait, comme un poids dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Mais c'était comme ça ; rien ni personne ne pouvait changer ça.

La famille l'avait maltraité pendant des années ; la seule figure maternelle qu'il avait jamais connue avait déjà sept enfants, elle ne pouvait pas s'encombrer d'un orphelin misérable en plus. Quant à la figure paternelle, Sirius… C'était de sa faute s'il était mort. Il aurait du mourir à sa place, Sirius était beaucoup plus apprécié et _meilleur_ que lui…

Il avait eu des amis formidables, qui auraient sans doute fait n'importe quoi pour lui ; mais il se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de son nom, ou de la protection illusoire qu'il pouvait apporter. Pourtant, ils l'avaient souvent aidé. Dans la mesure de leur possible, s'entend. Et puis il s'était fait trahir par celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami, le plus proche – _trahi _! Alors il ne pouvais plus faire confiance à quiconque. Sauf peut-être…

L'amour…

Draco était certainement la seule personne qui l'ai soutenu parce qu'il en avait envie. Dieux qu'il l'aimait.. D'ailleurs ses baisers lui manquaient déjà. Il avait grandement besoin d'affection après ce qu'il s'était passé –

OUBLIE.

Marchant avec plus de calme, il se dirigea vers les cuisines – il avait encore du temps avant la première leçon de la journée. Il chatouilla la poignée en forme de poire – ce château avait vraiment une logique étrange – et pénétra dans l'antre des elfes de maison. Saluant Dobby, il lui demanda un petit déjeuner frugal, s'attendant de toute manière à ce qu'il lui apporte un repas digne de l'appétit d'un ogre. Il avala littéralement le plateau gargantuesque qu'amena Dobby – il avait très peu mangé durant ces trois dernières semaines.

°OoO°

Cependant, il était apparemment dit qu'il ne serait pas tranquille ce jour-là.

En arrivant en cours de Sortilèges, il s'avéra par un malheureux hasard que la seule place de libre fut à côté de Draco Malfoy, au fond de la classe. Le vieux fou n'était pas complètement fou finalement, songea amèrement Harry en s'asseyant à côté du Serpentard. Il essayait vainement de ne pas se centrer sur les regards furtifs, curieux et craintifs de ses camarades. Les mains jointes sur une feuille de parchemin vierge, il attendait deux choses. Que le cours commence et que Draco pose ses questions. Il y en auraient inévitablement.

Et bien, il n'eut pas totalement raison..

Dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné, Draco pencha la tête vers lui et murmura de manière presque inaudible :

-Viens ce soir dans ma chambre, on doit parler.

Harry acquiesça, et fit mine de reprendre le cours en note. Bien sûr, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, occupé à se demander ce à quoi Draco voulait parler. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose. Il allait sûrement lui faire regretter d'avoir provoqué une telle agitation.

La matinée passa plutôt vite pour Harry, puisqu'il était dans un état second, préoccupée par sa future discussion nocturne et les regards qu'on lui lançait.

Pourtant, alors qu'il allait dans la Salle Commune pour aller chercher des affaires, il tomba sur Hermione, qui fixait un point derrière une fenêtre. Elle ne le remarqua d'abord pas. Il en profita pour la détailler un peu plus. Elle semblait avoir perdu du poids, ses yeux étaient cernés, et elle paraissait être sur le point de pleurer. Harry se demanda s'il devait ou non aller la réconforter. Après tout c'était de sa faute si Ron les avait trahi.

Finalement, il se décida à avancer jusqu'à sa hauteur. Hermione se retourna lentement, ayant senti une présence derrière elle, puis –

CLAC !

Harry se frotta douloureusement la joue. Hermione n'était absolument pas tendre dans ses gifles – il espérait éviter la prochaine.

-Ne.. me.. refais plus _JAMAIS_ ça ! cria-t-elle, des larmes dévalant ses joues maigres, avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Harry.

-Pardon Hermione.. Je ne savais pas.. j'aurais pas du… pardon… murmura Harry.

Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, sans se rendre compte qu'au bout du couloir, une ombre noire et silencieuse les observait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

°OoO°

L'après-midi se passa lentement pour Harry, qui sentait, où qu'il aille, des regards posés sur sa nuque, de toute nature, ainsi que des chuchotements sur son passage. Il détestait cela et avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de laisser sa magie à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas sûr qu'agresser un élève, même involontairement, serait bien vu, surtout après son explosion de colère du matin.

_Oh, mais suis-je bête, _je_ ne suis pas bien vu_, grimaça-t-il intérieurement.

Le soir venu, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea directement vers les cachots, et plus précisément devant une certaine statue. Prononçant le mot de passe, il entra dans la chambre du Serpentard, qui prenait une douche, à entendre le bruit de l'eau. Harry se cala confortablement sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre magique, contemplant distraitement la lune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bains, un simple boxer couvrant sa nudité. Avisant Harry, il lui sourit, puis prit un bas de pyjama posé sur le bord d'une chaise. Il s'approcha ensuite du Gryffondor, toujours sans un mot.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi, Draco ? souffla Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

La question, en effet, était bien trouvée. Harry ignorait totalement quoi faire. Rester, et puis quoi encore ? Mais s'il partait, il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait ni maison, ni famille, ni abri ; tout ce qu'il possédait se trouvait soit à Poudlard, soit à Gringotts. Et il doutait sincèrement qu'il puisse élire domicile dans son coffre.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit calmement Harry en haussant les épaules. Je suppose que je vais rester ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais j'ignore si je reviendrais l'an prochain.

Draco garda le silence. Des questions se posaient sans relâche dans sa tête, mais il savait pertinemment que l'autre se braquerait.

-Draco ? dit Harry doucement. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais je pense que…

-Si tu oses dire qu'on doit arrêter de se voir, je te démolis le portrait, coupa abruptement Draco. Je refuse de te laisser partir parce qu'un psychopathe… non, deux psychopathes se sont acharnés contre toi. Je crois que… Merde. Reste, s'il te plaît.

Harry sourit légèrement, et retourna à sa contemplation. Draco se détourna et s'assit pour finir un quelconque devoir. Bien que le sujet ne soit pas bien passionnant, le blond se concentra suffisamment pour occulter la présence de l'autre dans sa chambre…

-Je t'aime.

Ou pas. Les yeux écarquillés, la plume en l'air, il se retourna.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'aime, répéta Harry en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est pour ça qu'on doit arrêter de se voir. Je suis un véritable danger, même si j'ai… tué Voldemort.

A vrai dire, le Sauveur n'avait pas réellement eu l'intention de dire ces trois mots, mais ils étaient sortis d'un coup, sans prévenir ; et Harry commençait à penser que, en effet, c'était une bonne raison. S'ils ne se voyaient plus, personne n'aurait de raison pour lui faire du mal, et de toute manière, Draco l'oublierait facilement, il était beaucoup trop beau et intelligent pour rester seul.

-Je crois plutôt que ça nous donne encore plus de raison de se voir, répondit froidement le blond.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'imiter la carpe. Draco se prit à penser que ce garçon était un véritable handicapé des sentiments.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que moi, je ressentais ? soupira-t-il.

Il se leva et, s'approchant, embrassa le brun tendrement. Les deux pairs de lèvres se caressèrent doucement, savourant le doux contact. Harry se tendit soudain et brisa le baiser. Il regarda Celui-qu'il-aimait d'un air effaré, puis sortit sans un mot.

Draco soupira. Bien joué, abruti. _Un handicapé sentimental pareil, ça ne se guérit pas aussi simplement_.

Leur premier baiser remontait à un certain temps déjà, mais Draco supposait que Harry pensait ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour continuer à en apprécier la saveur. Et maintenant que toute cette merde était finie, il fallait tout recommencer.

°OoO°

Un mois plus tard, alors qu'Harry était dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, un concert de cris et de lamentations s'éleva.

-Les Mangemorts ! Ils se sont tous échappés d'Azkaban !

La salle se remplit de murmures terrifiés. Même si Voldemort n'était plus là, la plupart de ses fidèles croyaient en ses opinions ; qui sait si l'un d'eux ne voulait pas prendre la place de l'ancien Seigneur Noir ?

-Montre cet article s'il te plaît.

La voix rauque de Harry Potter les fit tous se retourner. Il regardait Seamus Finnegan sans prêter attention aux autres. L'autre hocha la tête, ne voulant apparemment pas risquer de se prendre un sort.

Harry parcourut l'article, et tressaillit lorsqu'il vit les noms de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Lucius Malfoy. L'une avait tué son parrain, l'autre avait torturé des enfants avant que Harry ne l'expédie aux pieds d'un Auror, lors de la bataille finale. Puis il rendit l'article à son propriétaire et se rendit dans le dortoir des sixième année d'un pas vif et décidé. Draco soupira, se doutant de ce qu'allait faire son ami. Il se leva et le suivit discrètement.

Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire : il allait partir et tous les retrouver, puis les renvoyer à Azkaban. Ou les tuer, s'ils montraient trop de résistance. Ils avaient contribués à détruire sa vie, il allait faire de la leur un enfer.

Il réunit une partie des ses affaires dans sa malle, libéra Hedwige, en lui recommandant de ne pas faire suivre son courrier, sauf s'il y avait réellement urgence. Il fallait juste couper entièrement les ponts. A présent que personne n'avait plus besoin de lui, il pouvait partir et accomplir sa vengeance personnelle ; il omit volontairement le visage de Draco. Le blond _devait_ l'oublier, pour son propre bien. Il réduit ses effets et les glissa dans sa poche. Enfin il sortit de la tour de Gryffondor, l'air déterminé et les yeux meurtriers, faisant peur à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de le croiser dans un couloir.

Alors qu'il passait devant une salle de classe vide, quelqu'un le poussa à l'intérieur et, le plaquant contre un mur, la personne l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Harry posa les mains sur les hanches du joli blond, l'éloignant un peu.

-Draco…

-Tu vas y aller, hein ? sourit tristement le désigné. Dis-moi juste que tu va revenir. S'il te plaît ?

-Je ne sais pas Draco. Mais j'essaierais. Je te promets.

Puis, sur un dernier échange de lèvres, Harry Potter quitta son… amoureux, petit-ami ? pour un voyage dont il ne savait rien, de durée indéterminée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il se trouva dans le parc qu'il laissa ses larmes couler, en même temps que l'averse diluvienne qui s'abattait sur ses épaules.

Draco, lui, pleurait doucement en regardant la silhouette frêle de son ami s'éclipser vers le portail. Finalement, il s'avérait qu'il aimait les petits Gryffondors Sauveurs du monde sorcier, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Il finit par s'endormir, faisant tantôt des rêves plaisants, tantôt des cauchemars où Harry mourrait invariablement.

C'est dans cet état que le retrouvèrent Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Ce dernier jura, puis le transporta rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Heureusement pour la vie sociale du blond, tous les élèves étaient en cours à cette heure-ci, ou bien dans leur salle commune.

Déposant son ami sur un lit, Blaise attendait patiemment que l'infirmière daigne se montrer, quand Draco se mit à pleurer. Il venait à peine d'émerger. Affolé, Blaise le regarda, tout à fait ahuri par ce prince de Serpentard en train de lâcher toutes les larmes de son corps. Finalement, retrouvant un peu de dignité humaine, il le prit dans ses bras, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

La seule chose qu'il entendit avec que le blond ne se rendorme, mettant fin aux sanglots qui lui secouaient la poitrine, fut :

-Putain, je l'aime…

°OoO°

Le lendemain, Draco se leva la tête lourde, les yeux encore gonflés de ses larmes de la veille. L'infirmière se jeta presque sur lui quand il se redressa sur les coudes.

-Mr Malfoy, heureuse de vous voir réveillé, fit chaleureusement la vieille femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Draco d'une voix pâteuse.

-Vous avez fait des cauchemars. Je pense que quelque chose vous a choqué, ou traumatisé, et vous avez revécu dans vos rêves les pires moments de votre vie. C'était apparemment tellement affreux que vous avez failli vous ouvrir les veines avec une bouteille en verre qui n'était pas loin ; heureusement que j'étais à côté, il y aurait eu plus de dégât.

Elle désigna le corps entier du blond, qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il souleva le drap et en effet, il devait être dans un mauvais état. Des fines cicatrices commençaient à guérir, sur son torse, ses jambes et ses bras.

Soudain Draco se sentit mortifié. Il savait que son sortilège de camouflage avait été annulé. Dieux, est-ce que… ?

-Mr Malfoy, j'aimerais cependant parler de quelque chose avec vous.

Draco la regarda, horrifié, et sut avant même qu'elle les formule les mots qu'elle allait utiliser.

-D'où proviennent ces marques sur votre dos ?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, grinça le blond, reprenant contenance.

-Au contraire. J'aimerais que vous m'en parliez, sans quoi je devrais avertir votre directeur de maison.

Draco grimaça. Il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver avec Rogue, après ce qu'il avait fait à Harry.

Harry…

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Potter est parti ? murmura-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils, Pomfresh acquiesça. Elle croyait pourtant que ces deux-là se détestaient.

-Alors, tout fout le camp, hm ? demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Tournant son regard vers l'infirmière, il raconta.

-Vous savez, mon père était… est quelqu'un d'extrêmement violent. Très fier aussi, de son nom, de sa fortune, mais jamais de moi. Je faisais toujours quelque chose de travers. Alors, il réglait ce problème de la seule manière qu'il connaisse. Et si j'avais le malheur de contester, crier, ou même pleurer, c'était fini pour moi. Voilà d'où proviennent ces foutues marques.

Puis il se mura dans son silence, acceptant à contre-cœur la nourriture que lui apporta la vieille femme. Il eut l'autorisation de sortir pour le déjeuner, auquel il se rendit sans véritable enthousiasme.

Il s'assit en bout de table, sans regarder personne, bien que pas mal de regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Ses deux amis le rejoignirent, sans dire un mot. Silencieusement, Draco les remercia : il avait besoin d'une présence rassurante, et qui mieux qu'eux deux pouvait le faire ?

Après tout, ils savaient ce terrible secret…

Putain je l'aime…

Il savait que les deux autres avaient entendu ces mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ait rien pu faire. Il ne désirait pas s'expliquer et sentait qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin.

Putain je l'aime…

°OoO°

Draco détestait cette partie de la semaine. Deux heures de cours commun avec les Gryffondor. Blaise Théodore et lui, étant les seuls Serpentards, se faisaient discrets au fond de la salle. Il adorait les faire enrager, mais trois contre une douzaine, mieux valait ne pas tenter le coup.

Soudain, une douleur au ventre le fit se plier en deux, mais apparemment personne ne l'avait remarqué. Sauf Blaise, qui se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille :

-Hé, ça va pas ? Tu veux que je prévienne la prof ?

-Non, c'est bon, laisse, ça va passer.

L'autre ne semblait absolument pas croire ce que lui racontait son camarade et leva la main. Draco la lui fit baisser aussitôt. Il était réellement en colère.

-Putain Draco, t'as vu dans quel état tu es…

-Laisse tomber, ce ne sont pas tes…

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes prié de suivre le cours, comme vos camarades. Montrez-moi donc comment vous réussissez cette métamorphose je vous prie.

Draco regarda sombrement son professeur. Il avait réellement mal à l'estomac, mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Pas maintenant. Il devait quand même réussir à sauver les apparences. Celles d'un Malfoy froid et insensible. Encore plus depuis que le Lord Noir était tombé.

Il se concentra, et murmura le sort. La tige de métal en face de lui se transforma en une jolie boîte à musique, extrêmement bien travaillée et dont émanait une douce mélodie envoûtante.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de tomber au sol.

Certaines filles crièrent et reculèrent, profitant de la situation pour se rapprocher de garçons ; grognant, Blaise s'approcha de son ami au sol. Son corps était secoué de spasmes ; ses yeux entrouverts ne laissaient voir que le blanc de l'œil ; soudain, après une contraction musculaire qui lui avait fait cambrer le dos à l'extrême, Draco s'évanouit.

-Merde… jura Blaise dans sa barbe.

Il regarda rapidement Théodore, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Acquiesçant, il prit le corps du blond dans ses bras et quitta la salle rapidement, direction l'infirmerie, pendant que Théodore récupérait tranquillement leurs affaires à tous les trois. Puis il suivit le même chemin, après s'être excusé auprès du professeur McGonagall.

* * *

Parce qu'une guerre retirera toujours plus qu'elle n'apporte de paix, ce soir-là, des milliers d'âmes pleurèrent – larmes de joie, de colère, de tristesse, larmes amères et douces. Oui, ils étaient sauvés, mais quel était le prix à payer ? Des vies innocentes, des vies détruites, des visages volés et des souvenirs qui brûlent comme des marques de tortures. Mais les pires secrets sont ceux que l'on ne révèle jamais.

Fin de la première partie.

TBC.


End file.
